Secrets That Should Not Have Been Kept
by Dancersdream
Summary: Cht 34 up!What happens if Kagome is keeping more than just one secret about herself and no one knows about it. Can Inu-yasha figure it out before a person who is neither demon or human tries to kill Kagome. Find out by reading!
1. Kagome's talk

Chapter one  
  
It was a nice sunny day and the gang was walking around in the forest. They had heard rumours of Jewel Shards in a village near by.  
Inu-yasha was in one of his grumpy moods and didn't talk to any one. Miroku on the other hand was inching his hand towards Sango's butt. As soon as he touched It though her boomerang came crashing down on his head. Knocking him unconscious and having Kirara to carry him the rest of the way.  
Kagome was walking behind the rest of the group thinking to her self Poor Inu-yasha he had to kill Kikyo. I wonder why though? I mean he is being all grumpy cause of it.  
Kagome didn't realize that she had stopped walking until she found herself alone in the forest. She shrugged "They couldn't have gotten too far" so she walked on and realized that they were further than she thought. So she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Until she bumped right into someone and fell on to her but. "Ouch! That's just great a bruised tail bone that's just what I needed" "Sorry hun" said the man while giving Kagome a hand. "Oh dad what are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same question. See as Inu-yasha and the rest of your friends are already at the village" "WHAT?!" yelled Kagome stunned that they had made it that far. "Anyways Inu-yasha is about to come this way so I am going to pretend that I am attacking you. I will retreat as soon as Inu-yasha draws his sword. So that he won't go and kill me. Good luck on finding the jewel shards" "Thanks dad" Kagome said grateful to have him as a dad "Oh and one more thing Kagome you're a hanyou and one of the blue cats clan don't forget that" he said while grabbing Kagome around the waist and hold the tips of his claw at her throat. "I won't dad, take care of yourself" she said and that was her final word to him cause Inu-yasha came at that moment.  
"Drop her NOW" he yelled at Kagome's dad who did what he said. "Kagome get over here" as he watched her come to him frightened, Kagome's dad slipped into the bushes and got away.  
Inu-yasha went into fighting stance and looked up to see his opponent. But he wasn't there anymore, leaving Inu-yasha confused. "Feh must of thought that I was too strong for him" he said, his pride taking over.  
He looked at Kagome and said in a concerned voice "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "no" she managed to squeak but in Kagome's mind she thought Dad be okay please don't die like the others. You and I are the ones left of the blue cats clan and soon enough I will be the last.  
She looked up into the sky and prayed for her father's safety. She looked at Inu-yasha knowing that if she told him what she really was that he wouldn't understand. Oh well she thought walking to the village that the jewel shard rumours were, hoping that Glory, the god that was after her wasn't there. 


	2. SHE'S BACK!

Chapter 2  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome got back to the village to find it destroyed. Kagome shook her head and was about to cry. But there was a note for her written in blood. I'm Back! And the more people who are involved the more people who die  
Glory P.S. I would watch out for Inu-yasha If I were you!  
  
Kagome was furious she couldn't speak. Glory had returned her worst nightmares had come true. She didn't know if she could handle it.  
She fell onto her knees and tried not to cry but to no avail. She looked up at the note and tool her fist and punched it.  
Inu-yasha saw the note and read it out loud "I'm back and the more people who are involved the more people who die? Glory P.S. I would watch Inu-yasha if I were you? Kagome do you know what this means?" He looked at Kagome the more he read it the more he got confused. Then the smell of blood came to his nose and it was Kagome's blood.  
He came over to her and saw her knuckles on her right hand. It was bloody and then he looked up at the wall and saw a whole from where her fist came in contact. "Kagome...." He said his voice full of concern. He tried to tend to her knuckle but Kagome wouldn't let him.  
"We.....have t-to find Sango, Shippo, Kirara a-and Miroku" she said trembling from head to toe in anger and sadness. "Ya, ok" he barely whispered but Kagome heard him so they went through the village trying to find their friends.  
They eventually found them alive. "SANGO! Are you okay? Do you know who attacked you can you describe them for me" "I'm fine and the person who attacked us was a girl. She had blonde curly hair and whore a red dress she had shoes on that were also red. She looked human but as soon as she started fighting we found she was a demon. But she was too strong to be a demon" "But how?" Inu-yasha asked "I don't know" Kagome lied. She stood up and walked into a forest clearing. She then called into the midday sky "Glory Wherever you are I will find you and kill you once again!" She fell onto her knees and started crying. To be honest she didn't know what to do. She was scared and angry. Glory the one person who could kill her without making two scratches or bruises on herself, was back.  
If she is searching for the key like last time she won't get it! I will make sure of that. At least I will be able to stay alive that way she thought looking up to the sky once again.  
There was a rustle in the bushes behind Kagome she turned around and said in a deafly tone "Whose there?" "It's just me" Inu-yasha said coming out of the bushes. He looked over at Kagome and said "Look I know that you know what's going on. I'm not going to force you to tell but it would be nice to know" "Inu-yasha please understand if I was able to tell you what's going on I would have after I read the note. Please understand but I wish you could stay out of this. This is family matters and I don't want to see you get hurt. Now let's get back before nightfall" Kagome said. She stood up and headed back towards the village to see if there was a bed there that wasn't bloody to sleep on. 


	3. Confessions and the Meeting Between Elde...

Chapter 3

Kagome woke the next morning to find all the bodies of the villagers in their own graves and flowers on each and everyone. She went over to them and fell to her knees praying for them and saying how they didn't deserve to die that way. _I should have been the one to die not them. They didn't deserve this I do for thinking that she was dead _Kagome thought miserably.

She stood up to see someone standing behind her. She jumped a little and realized that it was Inu-yasha. "You scared me" Kagome said looking up into his soft amber eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to" he said smirking at her.

"Inu-yasha? Are you feeling ok? You never apologize to me" she pointed out to him. He just smirked and said "Get use to it then and yes I'm fine" She looked at him and shrugged but before she could go and check on Miroku, Sango and Shippo, Inu-yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome confused asked "Inu-yasha what are you doing?" "Kagome I have to confess something to you and I will understand if you hate me for this" Inu-yasha took a deep breath and looked down at her with those amber eyes of his. "Kagome I love you" he said and she could tell he meant every word of it.

"Is this a dream come true" she cried with joy, tears brimming in her eyes. She looked at him and said with happiness "I love you too Inu-yasha" and Kagome jumped onto him causing him too fall over in surprise.

Kagome started laughing and got up off of him but as soon as he got up he pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Her lips were soft against his and Inu-yasha, wanting to deepen the kiss, nipped the bottom of her lip for entry. Kagome shyly complied and Inu-yasha not wanting to waste time darted his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweeter than honey and he didn't want it to end but Kagome broke the kiss for air.

He looked down at her with the feeling of completeness coursing threw his body. He pulled her into an embrace and he never wanted to let her go.

Kagome felt safe in his arms and never wanting it to end but she knew it had to. Kagome sigh and pulled away. Inu-yasha looked at her in confusion. "Inu-yasha I have to check on the rest to see if they need anymore treatment" she said her voice sounded disappointed and she was. She didn't want the moment to end so quickly but she knew it had to.

The she went up to Inu-yasha and whispered so only he could here "Maybe later today we could do something fun" and with that she walked into the hut.

She checked Sango and Miroku first and seeing they didn't need any treatment. They seemed to being doing quite well so she turned to the kitsune. She checked Shippo and found the same results as Sango and Miroku.

She got up and was about to walk out of the hut when she heard a voice. "Ka...Kagome?" She turned around and found that it was Sango that was calling her. She walked up to Sango and knelt down. "Yes Sango?" Kagome asked with concern deep in her eyes. "I don't know how to thank you" she said closing her eyes in pain. Sango looked back up and then passed out from pain.

Kagome looked at her and smiled "You don't have too, you don't have too"

Once again she got up and walked out of the hut and into the forest. She kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, until she found a group of blue cat demons sitting in a circle.

She turned into the half demon she was and joined them in the circle. "Any news?" one of the elders asked her as she joined them. "Yes I have news and not pleasant news for that matter" she said uncertain if they wanted to hear it. "Do tell" said the one on her right. "Alex are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked him. He and the rest of them nodded. "Alright, Inu-yasha and I went to look for the village after a talk with my father. And no he doesn't know about this. We found the village destroyed. My friends were in the village at the time but they weren't killed. I looked around and found a note written in blood in cursive writing" "Glory!" yelled one of the cat demons sitting across from her. She nodded and looked down. "I don't know what she is after yet but I will find out as soon as possible. In the mean time we have to keep the pack safe. We can't risk Glory coming to destroy the pack." "Your right" said Alex He looked at the guy across from him and said "General Rural we leave you in charge of that mission. And Kagome what will you do?" "I still have a mission, I'm still the under cover agent here am I not?" "Yes but your our Mistress we can't risk anything happening to you" There was a long silence after what Alex said too her.

Kagome looked up at Alex and said in a calm casual voice "As long as Inu-yasha is by my side I have nothing to fear. Is that understood?" "Yes princess" Alex whispered but Kagome heard it.

"Anyways if I find anything out about what Glory is up to I will try to contact at least one of you" Kagome smiled and stood up and left the group to their thoughts.

She turned into a human once again before going into the village to meet a very angry amber eyed hanyou. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Inu-yasha yelled at her. "Please not so loud Inu-yasha I was going to the clearing but I kind of got lost so I came back" she said trying to calm him down. "I'm just worried about you Kagome. I don't know what I do if I lost you" He said in a concerned tone.

He pulled her into an embrace and said "I know your lying to me" he said. She pulled away in shock. She couldn't believe he knew she was lying to him. She didn't want to but she had to. She had no choice.

But then something caught Kagome's eye. Inu-yasha turned around he didn't understand why she was looking at a human with so much hatred. "Kagome..?" he asked he looked at her then at the human. "Inu-yasha I need you to go inside the hut and get Miroku, Sango and Shippo out of here" she looked at him and then looked at who was in front of her.

Glory was standing in front of her and smiling an evil smile which only she possessed. Kagome looked at her with hatred and Inu-yasha was scared so Inu-yasha did what Kagome told him.

With Inu-yasha doing that Kagome turned into her half demon self. Inu-yasha smelled the difference in Kagome he looked out the hut with Sango on his back. He looked at Kagome and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Kagome had cat ears and dazzling emerald green eyes. She had a blue tail swishing around behind her. He claws where as long as Inu-yasha's and she had fangs that were showing in the sun light. Her hair had blue highlights and her years where blue. She yelled at the girl who was across from her "Glory if a fight is what you want a fight is what your gonna get" and she charge at her with all of her speed and the fight began.


	4. Lemon chapter

Chapter 4.

Kagome came at her with a punch that was aimed at Glory's head. When that punch was blocked Kagome took her foot and kicked it into Glory's stomach.

It didn't bruise Glory at all and Kagome was prepared for it. She knew that Glory wouldn't be taken down as easy as any demon for that matter.

Glory taking this advantage grabbed Kagome around her collar bone and threw her backwards into a hut. The hut was destroyed when the smoke was lifted and Kagome was already standing up.

"Haven't had enough yet?" she called at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and came charging at her this time with a sword.

It clanged as it came down upon Glory's sword. Kagome then swished it around and tried to hit her in the stomach. It was countered and instead of hitting Glory it hit Kagome. The sword went right threw her.

Glory grabbed the sword and lifted it up into the air, carrying Kagome with it. She twirled the sword around, jabbing it into her more and more. Until she threw it and Kagome into another hut.

Glory smirked and came up to Kagome "You thought you could kill me? Well let me tell you princess you looked like a rag doll up there with a sword jabbed into you" Glory laughed looking back at Kagome "We will finish this another Kagome and hopefully you will be a better opponent"

Smoke was filling up the room and Kagome was engulfed in it. When the smoke was gone, Kagome got up trying to find Glory but to no avail.

Once Kagome knew she was gone, she turned into her human self and collapsed onto the ground. She whispered knowing Glory would hear her "Damn you Glory" and her world went black.

Inu-yasha came running out of the woods after doing what Kagome had asked. Thinking he could help her with the battle he thought was still raging on.

He came to the village and saw Kagome drenched in her own blood collapsed on the floor. Inu-yasha ran to help her. He mentally kicked himself for not being there for her.

But in his mind Kagome had a lot of explaining to do. Especially because she had never told him that she was also a hanyou. But he shook his head and thought 'I shouldn't be thinking that. Right now I have to tend to Kagome's wounds' He picked her up bridal style and took her to a hut.

There he tended to Kagome's wounds as best as he could. He knew when Kagome was awake that she could tell him what to do and how to fix her wounds.

He got up and left to get the others. As soon as he left Kagome opened her eyes.

She got up shaking her head and looking around. She then stood up and removed all the bandages that Inu-yasha had put on. She looked over her wounds seeing that they were all healed except for a huge bruise that was still on her leg. She walked out of the hut and was about to walk away when she heard a voice behind her "AND WHERE DO YOU THING YOUR GOING? YOU NOT GOING ANY WHERE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" She turned around and saw Inu-yasha with Sango in his arms, Shippo on his shoulder and Miroku walking behind him.

"What do you mean Inu-yasha?" Miroku and Kagome asked. Kagome was frightened that Inu-yasha would figure it out and it was like a nightmare come true.

"Kagome you know very well what I'm talking about" he said in a grim tone that didn't suite Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was staring at Kagome with a look that was concerned yet mad. Kagome sighed and Miroku was looking from one to another confused.

"Inu-yasha I can't tell you. Do you remember that time just yesterday in the clearing? Do you remember what I said?" Inu-yasha just nodded but the look he gave her was still there. "Well what I said there I'm gonna say again. If I could tell you what's going on I would have already. So right now I think it would be best if I left the group for a while. Please understand" Kagome was sadder than ever and on the verge of tears. Inu-yasha could smell them.

Inu-yasha gave Sango to Miroku and he put Shippo on his shoulder. Miroku went into the hut and was going to see if he could wake Sango.

Inu-yasha, on the other hand, walked towards Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. "Kagome please don't leave what ever is going on, we can help you if you let us" Kagome started crying into Inu-yasha chest. "Shh.... Don't cry Kagome" he said trying to calm her down.

Kagome looked up into Inu-yasha's soft amber eyes that where full of emotion. He smiled down at her and he gained a smile from Kagome.

Kagome was happy to have Inu-yasha around at times like these. Inu-yasha took his hand and wiped Kagome's tears away.

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome into a kiss that was full of passion, love and desire. Their tongues' danced in each others mouths. Kagome took her tongue and ran it along the surface of his fangs causing Inu-yasha to growl in her mouth. Kagome broke the kiss for air and started giggling.

"What's so funny wench?" he smirked looking at her. "When you growled it tickled" She said in another fit of giggles. "So.... Kagome is ticklish" he said the smirk was still there.

Kagome's face was in shock. "You wouldn't" she said starting to back away. "Watch me" he smirked and jumped into the air and tackled her down. He straddled her, He took his claws and started stroking her sides, up and down. This was causing her to burst out in laughter and she started screaming "Inu....yasha....Stop....please" Inu-yasha shook his head and kept going. "This is pay back for getting me worried about you earlier today" He said with a malevolent grin on his face.

10 minutes later Inu-yasha got up off of Kagome and reached out his hand to help her up. She got up and whispered in his ear "Maybe later tonight we could have some fun" Inu-yasha stood there frozen to the spot in shock as he watched Kagome enter the hut Sango, Shippo and Miroku were in.

Inu-yasha growled in pleasure thinking about what they were hopefully going to do tonight.

Kagome started treating Sango's wounds, seeing as some of them had reopened. It took awhile because Sango was awake at the time. Miroku started to tend to Shippo but Shippo wouldn't let him until Kagome told him to let Miroku tend to his wounds.

After tending to Sango's wounds Kagome took Shampoo, conditioner and towel and went to check if there were any hot springs close to the village.

Kagome eventually found one. She undressed and slipped into the hot spring. All her tense muscles relaxed. Kagome felt like she was getting a massage but only instead of a person doing it, the water was massaging her.

She started putting shampoo in her hair when there was a faint noise in the bushes. Kagome going by instincts took a rock and threw it at it. But that was a huge mistake. A water demon came running after her and Kagome being helpless screamed.

Inu-yasha heard this and ran towards her. He smelt the demon and it had a awful stench to it. He unsheathed his sword prepared for attack. He jumped out to were the hot spring was to find a hanyou Kagome with a sword and a towel over her naked body but to Inu-yasha something seemed wrong.

He was wondering why she wasn't attacking it. But then it hit him this is a water demon, it can paralyze its enemy before attacking. He ran as fast as he could grabbed Kagome and jumped out of aim before the demon could hurt her. He set her to the side and he used wind scar. It took care of the demon and it took care of Kagome being paralyzed.

Inu-yasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome. Kagome jumped onto him but Inu-yasha was prepared for it. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you" she said to him she was smiling at him. She knew that she was going to live along happy life. As long as Inu-yasha was there with her she was going to be happy.

"Don't thank me Kagome" he said embracing her. He nuzzled her neck taking in her wonderful scent. He didn't want this moment to end but Kagome broke the embrace, just enough so she could look into his eyes.

He pulled her into a kiss one that was full of desire. His tongue begged for an entrance and that entrance was granted without a second thought. He pushed her down without breaking the kiss, so he was on top of her. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone. Inu-yasha crushed his lips on to her and he heard a moan come from Kagome. He started removing her clothes, as she did the same to him. Soon the only thing blocking them from each other was Kagome's bra. Inu-yasha was trying to take it off soon he gave up and whimpered at Kagome. Kagome laughed and took it off her self. Inu-yasha was looking up and down her in disbelief. Kagome was blushing and didn't know what to say.

Kagome was trying to cover when Inu-yasha's hand stopped her. "No Kagome, don't. Your perfect" This made Kagome blush even more but soon she forgot. Inu-yasha had taken his hand and started massaging her right breast while taking the other one into his mouth. Kagome moan and arched her back in pleasure. Inu-yasha stopped and took her right breast into his mouth while massaging the other one.

Then Inu-yasha trailed wet, hot kisses up to her collar bone and then down the valley between her breasts.

Kagome then flipped him around so the know Inu-yasha was on the bottom. "Kagome....?" He asked but she shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. She then started trailing hot kisses down him until she reached his manhood. She grabbed it gently and then started pumping it. Inu-yasha growled in pleasure. "Kagome...mmm....you vixen" he said while moaning and growling. Then Kagome took him into her mouth. Inu- yasha's hips came up. She curved her tongue around his manhood and around the tip.

"Kagome.... I'm gonna" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because his amber eyes went red and the purple marks came onto his cheeks.

Inu-yasha took Kagome and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. All she did was smile at him. He took his finger and entered her with it. Kagome moan in pleasure and her back arched. Inu-yasha then took another finger into her. He moved them in and out cause Kagome to moan.

"Inu-yasha.....take me.....make me your" she said between moans of pleasure.

Inu-yasha looked at her and then took his fingers out and replaced them with his manhood. Kagome was in pain more than she realized but Inu-yasha started going in and out of her at a slow pace until he smelt the tear coming down Kagome's face.

He stopped looking at her. "It's ok Inu-yasha I just have to adjust" she whispered

Soon enough Kagome nodded so he could continue. He pumped in and out of her first slow and then harder and faster.

"INU-YASHA"

"KAGOME"

They both reached their climaxes' and Inu-yasha fell to the ground. He crawled over to Kagome and said in barely a whisper "There is one more thing I have to do for you to become my mate. I have to bite you" "Go ahead" she was breathing heavily and was unable to move at that point.

Inu-yasha bit into her neck so that blood would come out. He licked the wound clean and collapsed right beside Kagome. He pulled her into a tight hug and said to her "Shh get some sleep now. It's been a busy day"

Kagome unable to do anything else at the moment slept in Inu-yasha's arms. He smile down at her and fell asleep as well.

When Kagome woke up she saw bright amber eyes just staring at her. "Hey" was all she could say. She found her clothes and started to get dressed.

Inu-yasha was already dressed and was waiting for Kagome so they could go back to the village.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes and Kagome knew who it was. It was her father wanting to talk to her about something. "I will meet you at the village I forgot a few things back at the hot spring" she called after him. "Alright but be careful" he yelled at her.

Kagome headed towards the hot spring to find her father already there waiting for her.

"So my daughter has a mate. Congratulations" he said pulling her into a hug. "Ya thanks but now he is part of the pack I think we ought to tell him about us" she said timidly. "You know your right but you can tell him the next time I come around" "Which will be?" she asked "Because he is already suspecting something of me he has asked me twice already if I knew what was going on" "Tomorrow right here at sunrise" "Alright" Kagome was about to turn around when she heard Glory's voice from behind her.

"Tell Inu-yasha? I think not or at least you both will be dead before you tell him" she smirked. "Tell me what?" Inu-yasha yelled from behind Glory.

"INU-YASHA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Kagome. She was sure Glory would advance on him.

What Kagome thought came true. Kagome at demonic speed ran in front of Inu-yasha and pulled out her sword which clanged when it came in contact with Glory's sword.

"You bitch!" Glory cried. "Fuck you damn it" Kagome yelled.

Inu-yasha was getting mad. ' why won't she let me fight this maniac I could win' he thought stubbornly. Than the man Kagome was with came up to Inu-yasha and said "This is a battle that Kagome has she has won before and hopefully will win again" Inu-yasha was now even more confused than before and thought 'If it has to be that way than I'm gonna help her through this. I'm not letting her do this on her own. I need to know what's going on. And who is this guy and how does he know Kagome???'


	5. The explanation

Chapter 5

Kagome pushed Glory off of her and she flipped over her and landed right behind Glory to strike her for the final blow. But Glory was prepared for it and put a very strong barrier around herself. Kagome hit the barrier and flew like a rag doll in the air and hit her back on the tree. She collapsed to the ground but instead of landing on all fours she landed on her feet.

"Ever hear the phrase cats always land on their feet" she joked at Glory. She took her sword in both hands and yelled at her so she could hear her "Well its true and don't you forget it!"

Glory was now furious more than ever. She stood up and looked at Kagome with pure hatred. The look made Kagome shiver in fear and Glory felt it. She smiled and made another attack on Kagome. She ran one way then disappeared.

Inu-yasha gawked 'I have never seen any demon do that but if she's not a demon than what is she? Why won't someone give me a clue' He was frantic trying to see where this woman he didn't know had gone. Soon enough Glory showed her self and punched Kagome to the ground.

Kagome dragged along the ground till she was a few feet away from Glory. Kagome tried to stand but failed horribly.

Kagome's ankle was sprained and her knees where badly damaged from the punch. Inu-yasha couldn't believe that from one punch Kagome wasn't able to stand.

Glory smiled in triumph. Rick had had enough. "Glory get away from Kagome" he said growing angrier by the second. He stood in front of Kagome "no don't" was Kagome's last words before passing out from all the pain.

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha yelled while running over to Kagome's side to see if she was alright.

At that moment a boomerang came flying at glory who caught it and threw it back in the direction it came from.

Miroku came out of the woods and saw the scene. Inu-yasha was holding a passed out Kagome. A man was standing in front of them and the lady who attacked the village was in fighting stance.

Sango came out after Miroku holding her boomerang. Kirara followed after in her full demon state. They all went into fighting stance and were prepared to fight.

Glory came out of fighting stance looked at them and laughed "tut tut Rick I thought you were able to do better than that" "Glory I don't know who these people are" he said rather confused at why they were here.

"I do" said a weak voice from behind Rick. He turned around and saw Kagome was awake after all. "Inu-yasha let me at her" she said barely above a whisper.

Glory laughed even harder. "You think you can still beat me bitch. My, my Rick you are stupid to teach her that lesson about not giving up. To tell you the truth that bitch is way too stubborn for her own good. YOU HEAR THAT BITCH" she said before laughter claimed her once more.

Inu-yasha was getting furious. "you bitch" he said shaking head to toe in anger. "I may not know who you are but no one hurts my mate and gets away with it" Inu-yasha pulled out his sword and came charging at Glory. But Glory had, had enough.

Smoke was coming around Glory and Inu-yasha was forced to stop dead in his tracks. When the smoke had finally lifted Glory had disappeared without a trace.

Inu-yasha sheathed his sword and ran back to Kagome. He picked her up and looked at Rick. "So your name is Rick huh? Tell me what the fuck is going on?" he yelled. Rick sighed and said in a calm casual voice "If you want to know bring Kagome and meet me down here at sunrise" Inu-yasha nodded and walked off with Kagome in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "Everything is going to be alright just sleep now"

Once they were out of sight Rick said "I know your still here Glory that trick doesn't faze me" Glory came out of the bushes. She had a smile on her face.

"After this fight Rick you won't be able to meet Inu-yasha and Kagome at sunrise" "Lets just see about that" he said pulling out his sword.

Kagome was woken up by Inu-yasha. "Inu...." "Shh we are meeting Rick at the hot spring" he said in barely a whisper but Kagome heard him. 'Father we finally get to tell him' she nodded and tried to get up but was stopped by a hand.

"I'm carrying you so don't even think about getting up" he smirked and picked her up in bridal style and rushed out of the hut.

They made it to the hot springs to meet a very beaten Rick there. "Rick?" Inu-yasha asked. Rick grunted as an answer and got up and walked over to them. "Kagome how are you doing?" he asked her with concern written all over his face. "I'm fine" she said hoarsely and looked at Inu-yasha and said "The reason we are giving you an explanation is because you're my mate otherwise you wouldn't be told a thing even if you begged"

Inu-yasha set her down on the ground and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap. Kagome leaned into his chest and welcomed all the warmth from his body.

"Should I start Kagome?" Rick asked. "Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you" "Alright" he huffed "Ok it starts at Kagome's birth. I am Kagome's father got that?" Inu-yasha just nodded and realized the resemblance between them. "That day was the first day we met Glory. She came with a proposal that we give Kagome to her and then she would give my wife an eternal life. We refused her offer and she got mad at us. So for Kagome's safety we sent her 500 years into the future. Glory caught on and went after her. She killed my wife, my son and my wife's grandpa. Kagome witnessed it at the age of 10. She came to me after the slaughter. She told me what had happened and told me what she wanted. A key to unlock the portal to hell. I knew who the key was and kept a close watch on her. Inu-yasha this is where you come in. The girl who was the key was Kikyo. She died a year after the event but I put Kagome into a coma which she like you stayed in for 50 years. She came back to this time through the well and came back to our pack"

Kagome started speaking after her father had finished "I started working at a restaurant in our pack. Soon though the place we were staying at was destroyed most of our pack was saved but few died. In blood there was a note written by Glory it said I am not finished with you and there is now way you can defeat me. So the best of our readers including me started searching the ancient text to see if there was anything on Glory. I found information but I wasn't to happy about what it said Glory was. Glory is neither demon nor human. Glory is..... Glory is a god. One night when Kikyo died she figured out that she was the key. She took her anger out on me. We fought for two days and I thought I killed Glory but it looks like I didn't. Soon afterward I met you and the fight for the jewel shards began. In the middle of the night I sometimes go in the forest to meet my dad or have a meeting with the elders but otherwise I'm at a foster home in the future or with you"

"Glory has been after our family since. Soon she will be after our whole pack. I'm the leader of the pack. Soon Kagome will be the leader but Kagome I trust you warned that pack about Glory's return" Kagome nodded at her dad's question.

Inu-yasha was trying to sink in everything he was told. He looked at Kagome and then at Kagome's dad, Rick.

"Inu-yasha you can't tell anyone about this do you understand our reasons?" Kagome asked hopefully we wouldn't hate her for keeping those secrets but she had to.

Inu-yasha just nodded dumbly at Kagome. She kissed him on the cheek and told her father to get back to the pack to heal the wounds that Glory had inflicted on him.

Soon Inu-yasha and Kagome were alone. "Kagome?" she looked at Inu-yasha questionably. "I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I will protect you with my life" he said smiling down at her. She smiled back and pulled him down in a kiss. Their tongues' danced in happiness but soon Kagome pulled away for oxygen. "I love you too Inu-yasha" she said but soon her world went black.


	6. A death in the family

Chapter 6

Kagome woke with Inu-yasha hovering over her. He relaxed when he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. Kagome realized that she had passed out.

"Kagome..? When was the last time you ate?" he asked hoping that she had fainted just because of the pain. "Uhh.... The last time I ate was uhh I think a day ago" she was ready for Inu-yasha to yell at her right then and there.

"WHAT?! That means you better start cooking something!" he yelled. 'Why hadn't she'd eaten for so long??' Inu-yasha thought but then it hit him. She didn't have the time not after what's been going on lately.

Kagome took out a package or ramen and started cooking. She asked Inu-yasha if he would go get some more fire wood. He gladly went off and got some.

Inu-yasha came back to find Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome and Shippo sitting in a circle. Inu-yasha put the fire wood in the fire and sat beside Kagome. She put her head on his shoulder and rested her eyes.

"Hey don't you fall asleep on me" Inu-yasha smirked at Kagome. She got off his shoulder so she could serve the ramen.

They ate their meal in silence but the silence was disturbed by a loud bang. Kagome shot up but fell back down again because her ankle started hurting again. Inu-yasha picks her up in bridal style and ran out the door.

They were closely followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. They had no idea what was going on and they wanted to know. But they hoped that nothing bad had happened.

Kagome was looking in the direction they were going in. She was wondering what was going on.

They reached there and found a gruesome sight. Inu-yasha gently let Kagome down to see if there were any survivors from the explosion.

Inu-yasha stopped at one person looked at Kagome then back at the person. Inu-yasha went back over to Kagome and whispered softly "Kagome there where no survivors but your dad was part of the explosion and died as well" he looked at her and saw tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry" he said and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She sobbed uncontrollably on Inu-yasha's shoulder. He couldn't blame her after all she had lost her whole entire family like he did. He knew how it felt.

Sango arrived at the scene and gasped. She saw so much blood and bodies that she couldn't take it. She grabbed Miroku and started sobbing. Miroku stroked her back trying to calm her down.

Miroku saw Kagome try to get up but failed once again. "Can you take me to him?" she asked trying to hold her sobs back. "Of course" he said concern was filling in his eyes.

He slowly picked her up and carried her to her Dad's dead body. One look and tears where filling her eyes again. Inu-yasha pulled her into an embrace "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry" he said trying to sooth her.

Then he smelt a demon coming and he let Kagome go. He stood up and Kagome turned into the half-demon she was and smelt it too.

"Inu-yasha don't" she said softly but Inu-yasha heard her. He came back down and asked "Do you know whose coming?" "I do... My twin brother" she said sadly.

She didn't want him to see this but she saw come out into the clearing they were in. "Kagome....?" The boy asked softly "Alex... I have bad news" she said trying to stand but Inu-yasha held her down. "Father is dead Alex" she said tears were welding up in her eyes again.

Inu-yasha pulled her into a hug again and tried to calm her down. He hated to see her cry but she had a reason to.

Alex shook his head as if he didn't believe her but when he saw his dad's dead body in front of Kagome he was in shock. He fell to his knees and tears where welding up in his eye's as well.

Kagome let go of Inu-yasha and told him that she wanted to be alone with Alex. He nodded his agreement and left her. He told the others to follow but they were in shock as well just by looking at Kagome. He tapped Miroku on the shoulder and he came to his senses and left. Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed close behind leaving brother and sister alone.

Kagome crawled up to Alex and hugged him crying on his shoulder. Alex let his tears flow freely. He just sat there with his little sister in his arms not believing what his eyes told him. He was afraid that he was really gone.

Kagome looked up at him and said "Since dad is gone I'm taking the mistress role" "What how come?" "Because I have a mate but I need you to take over for me. Just until I kill Glory and Naraku. Do you understand?" "Yes Kagome but do we still do our little show thing in front of villages?" he asked "Probably" Kagome smile at Alex and he smile back.

"You better get back to your mate. He must be worried about you." He chuckled "Yes Inu-yasha will be worried about me. Alex you go back to the pack me and my friends will bury Dad and then I will e-mail you and tell you the day we are having the service alright?" Alex nodded his approval and left Kagome.

'Now all I have to do is crawl back to the village' she sighed and started crawling but a silver and red blur picked her up and said "Your not crawling back to the village if I can't help it" he said and Kagome looked up to see Inu-yasha's smirk on his face. She smiled and snuggled closer to Inu-yasha.


	7. The Information

Chapter 7

Glory found a castle too her liking and found an evil aura around it that let no one enter. Glory giggled and broke the aura so she could enter. She put it back up once she had entered. She walked down the hallway silently and walked into a room.

The room was occupied by a man. She walked up to him and smiled "Hi Naraku" She looked up and down him. "You look really awful. Looks like you have a bit on your hands" she said smirking. The smirk didn't suit her but he didn't care.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" he asked disgusted at what he saw. 'This woman knows me but yet she comes wearing such stupid clothes if she is going to fight. If she does fight me she has no chance' he thought looking up and down the women before him.

Glory smiled at him and said with a malevolent grin plastered on her face "My name is Glory. I am a god so watch that mouth of yours and I have come to help you. I know some information about Kagome that might be of great advantage. Like she is a hanyou like Inu-yasha but of a different pack. The pack is called the blue cats clan, they are protective so watch out. Her twin brother is taking over for her as leader of the pack. She also has mated with Inu-yasha and her father died in a explosion which I caused. Her friends, let me name them, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo have no what's going on. And Alex her twin brother is the only blood family she has left so kill him. We have use of him only to die along with her pack"

Naraku took this all in and grinned but then his grin faded and he looked up at Glory and asked "What do you want in return?" "Nothing my returned offer is to watch them die one by one"

Glory got up and called back to him "Don't fail me now or your brain becomes my dinner" With that said she walked out of the castle pleased with herself.

Naraku on the other hand was not happy at all. He got up and paced the room thinking on how he was going to kill the blue cats clan.

Kagura had entered the room and watched him pacing back and forth, back and forth. "Naraku stop pacing your making me sick" She said walking over to him.

"You were listening Kagura weren't you?" he said looking at Kagura. "I was and I wanted to see if you wanted me to check if the information she told you was true?" she spat at him.

Naraku nodded his approval and Kagura left. Kagura was thinking about how Naraku had treated her like dirt and how Kagome the stupid bitch! Was a freaking hanyou for crying out loud. If she was though why did she hide it? 'I mean I couldn't even smell it on her at all' she thought while heading towards the village that her nemesis' where sleeping at.

Kagura made it to the camp and found her self face to face with an angry Inu-yasha. "What are you doing here Kagura" he snarled. He was not in the mood for any of Naraku's traps especially because of the state Kagome was in.

Kagome walked out of the hut. Her ankle had fully healed and she was able to walk. She saw Kagura and went into her hanyou form waiting for the fight.

Kagura looked at Kagome in shock 'So the bitch that talked to Naraku yearly was right all along'

"Answer me" growled a very impatient Inu-yasha. "I came to see if something was true about one of you and it is so I will be going now" Kagura took the feather from her hair and it enlarged. She jumped on it and took off.

Kagome was not happy about this and jumped onto the feather. The extra weight on the feather brought it down. Once it had fallen to the ground Kagome took Kagura and slammed her into a near by tree.

"What information were you seeking? Tell me!" she yelled and slammed Kagura to slam into the tree again. This time it was a little to hard and it knock Kagura unconscious.

Kagome dropped Kagura to the ground and dragged her into the hut and told Inu-yasha in a whisper "I think Glory went to Naraku's castle" He nodded his agreement and told Kagome to keep Kagura here as long as she could.

Kagome started dragging Kagura into a hut but they didn't realize that Kanna was there also.

Kanna had recorded everything that had happened on her mirror and left. Kanna walked and walked until she finally reached Naraku's castle. Naraku wasn't to pleased that Kanna showed up instead of Kagura.

"Where's Kagura Kanna?" Naraku demanded in a high voice but it wasn't as loud as a yell. "Here this will explain everything" Kanna said and showed Naraku what she had recorded.

Naraku smiled at what he saw except the part where Kagura was taken but that could be fixed.

"Kanna be ready tomorrow in the morning we are going to meet the blue cats clan and destroy everything the owned and lets hope for no survivors. But first we have to get Kagura back. Prepare Kanna for a battle" Naraku said the grin hadn't left his face and that grin showed nothing but evil.

Naraku sat back down and thanked Glory for that wonderful piece of information that was given to him. He would use it well, oh yes, he would use it well.

Naraku got his white baboon kimono and put it on. He looking in the mirror and thought 'It's been along time since I have worn this' He turned around and saw Kanna.

"Are you ready Kanna?" He asked knowing the answer but just wanting to check so that she didn't betray him. "I am Naraku, I am" She said.

Kanna was about to leave with Naraku when he turned around. "We better bring Kohaku as well don't you think Kanna?" he smirked.

Kanna just nodded and was sad 'Why does he need that brat when he's got me?' she thought jealousy was rising in Kanna's veins.

She didn't like Kohaku and maybe soon Kanna would betray Naraku but not now. She would do it at a more precious time. A time when he need her most.

Once they got Kohaku they set off towards the village where Inu-yasha and Kagome were the only ones good enough to put up a fight.


	8. A Trap!

Chapter 8

Kagura started to stir later that day and Kagome was about to hit her into another wall if it weren't for Inu-yasha. Kagura was tied up to a chair but the ropes weren't ordinary ropes. These ropes would make sure that the captive wouldn't escape from cutting them or using his/her magic.

Kagome walked up to Kagura and said in tone that did not suit her at all "You said you came looking for information what information were you after? Was it about me and who told you this information?"

Sango and Miroku were there listening to every word of the conversation. Kagome had told them if they wanted to know what was going on then they would have to hear it from Kagura. If Kagura was not looking for that information then she would tell them herself.

"Kagura is looking for information so that means Naraku is scheming something" Sango thought aloud. She covered her mouth.

"Very good" Kagura sneered. She didn't know how she was caught but she was. "The information I was getting was about you Kagome. The person who told us was a god and I didn't like her. Anyways your to late.....Your pack should be destroyed by the time you get there" Kagome's went in shock and she ran out of the room in demonic speed.

Kagura was laughing at them. "You fools" she laughed.

Inu-yasha went after her picking up her scent along the way. Sango and Miroku kept an eye one Kagura. "YOU BITCH" Sango yelled and was about to attack Kagura but Miroku held her back. "LET ME GO MIROKU!" "Sango calm yourself Kagura isn't our problem at them moment" He turned around to face Glory and sneered "She is" Sango turned around and flung her boomerang at her.

Kagome reached her pack in time to find it wasn't destroyed yet but they were still in battle. Kagome took at her sword and charged at Naraku. Naraku turned around and was stabbed in the arm.

Naraku laughed and let out his poison gas. Kagome backed away with her sword still in her hands. Alex came in the front and saw Kagome surrounded in poison gas which went away soon enough.

"Naraku your battle is with me not with my people" she said. Her anger was rising.

"If you wish it to be that way my dear Kagome then we shall have it that way" Naraku was in one of his moods that indicated that he was happy in a way and Kagome hated it. She despised every bit of Naraku and every thing that resembled him.

Kagome came charging at Naraku and yelled at the top of her lungs "FUCK YOU NARAKU!!!"

At that moment Inu-yasha came from behind Naraku and charged. Naraku grabbed Kagome and brought her in front of him. Kagome told Inu-yasha to keep going and that she had a plan. He did so and Kagome elbowed Naraku in the stomach and Kick hi in the shin. Inu-yasha did the final blow and cut him in half.

All that was left of Naraku was a figure. The figure meant that Naraku hadn't shown up himself.

Kagome fell to her knees she was tired but something in her gut told her to get back to the hut ASAP.

So she bid her brother and the rest of her people farewell. She and Inu-yasha left in demonic speed. They reached the hut and found three bodies lying there injured.

Kagome ran up to Miroku and asked "What happened?" "Glory" was all he said before he passed out.

Kagome stood up and walked to the hut and saw another message for her.

Be more careful next time Kagome because who knows where I'm going to hit next time.

Kagome punched the wall in defeat. Glory was more crafty then she use to be and that wasn't good. Glory was all action like Inu-yasha but now Glory devised plans. The new Glory was worse than the old and far worse than Naraku could every hope to be. Kagome pulled her hand away from the wall and found her knuckles to be all bloody. But she didn't care. All she cared about was to make sure her friends were going to be okay.

Inu-yasha went over to Kagome and pulled her into a embrace and whispered in her ear "This wasn't your fault" They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Kagome asked Inu-yasha to help her carry all three of them into the hut. Inu-yasha did so while thinking 'Kagome shouldn't be stuck in this situation I should'

Kagome treat them and after treating Kagura, Kagura was tied up again. They couldn't trust Kagura not after what happened. So they kept her tied up so she wouldn't go and crawl back up to Naraku. They hoped against all hopes that this battle would end soon but they knew if this was to end soon they were going to have to kill Glory.

"You know if I can go back to my era and maybe research a bit on Glory and how to kill her then I can get what we need. What do you think because the resources in my time are much more precise than the resources in this time?" Kagome asked. The rest of the gang nodded. "Lady Kagome is right" Miroku stated "If were going to find out how to kill Glory then we should use the resources in her time" Miroku looked out the window of the hut. "Inu-yasha you should go with her. Me and Miroku will keep Kagura at bay" Sango suggested. Kagome wouldn't hear any of it "What if Glory comes again and there is no one to treat you?" "We will stay at Kaeda's hut" Miroku said. "Fine" Kagome stated.

So the following afternoon Inu-yasha and Kagome walked to the well and jumped in. The blue light surrounded them and they made it on the other side of the well. They jumped out and Inu-yasha before going out of the shrine they were in pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. Inu-yasha didn't even have to ask for an entrance and his tongue darted into Kagome's mouth. He explored every inch taking her sweet taste into his mouth. He lips were so soft yet firm against his. Kagome pulled out of the kiss so she could breathe.

Inu-yasha picked her up and walked out of the well shrine. He jumped onto the tree that was near by Kagome's room window. Inu-yasha pulled it open and jumped into the room.

He gently lay Kagome onto her bed and Inu-yasha lay beside her. His arm snaked around Kagome's waist pulling her into him. Once Kagome had fallen asleep he whispered in her ear "I love you" and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. The Research has begun Lemon

Chapter 9

Kagome groaned as the sun hit her straight in the eyes. She opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Inu-yasha in front of her. 'He looks like an angel when he sleeps so peacefully' she thought while trying to get up. But Inu-yasha pulled her closer to him in a tight hug.

Kagome sighed and just lay there waiting for Inu-yasha to wake up. She saw a hair and pulled it out his face. After this action she saw Inu-yasha's golden eyes open looking up at her.

He pulled her into a kiss that was not full of desire but full of love. Kagome pulled out of it so she could breathe. She saw the emotion in his eyes they were full of nothing but love for her.

"Morning mate" he said lovingly to her. Kagome was enjoying this morning. She hoped she could wake up to this every morning of every day. "Morning" Kagome said while stretching in his arms. Then she nuzzled his neck and said in a seducing voice "Maybe if your good today we can have some fun tonight" Inu-yasha growled in approval. Kagome kissed his cheek and told him "I have to have a bath"

Inu-yasha reluctantly let her go but he didn't want her to go quite yet. He watched her grab her shampoo and conditioner from her bag. She grabbed some extra clothes from her wardrobe and a towel and went into the bathroom.

He got up and put on his top. He went downstairs and saw Souta and Kagome's mom in the kitchen.

"Oh Inu-yasha dear, I didn't know you were here. Is Kagome with you?" Mrs.Higurashi asked Inu-yasha who took a seat next to Souta. "She is having a bath" He replied and looked down at Souta who was beaming up at him.

"Hey squirt" Inu-yasha rubbed Souta's hair and smirked at him. "Hey Inu-yasha! Can you play some video games with me?" he asked innocently. "Maybe later" Inu-yasha said and Souta go out of his chair and jumped in excitement. Inu-yasha shook his head and saw some breakfast in front of him. He gobbled it down and stood up.

He went into Kagome's room and found Kagome there brushing her hair. He quietly came up from behind her and pulled her into an embrace. Kagome was startled but let Inu-yasha's warmth seep into her skin. They stayed like that for awhile until Inu-yasha said "You need something to eat. I already ate" Kagome sighed and nodded her agreement.

She headed downstairs with Inu-yasha closely behind her. 'My Kagome only mine!' Inu-yasha thought to himself and smiled. He still couldn't believe that Kagome was his mate.

Kagome was tackled as soon as she got into the kitchen by a very hyper Souta. "SIS!" he yelled into her stomach. Kagome laughed at Souta and patted his head. Souta looked up at his tackled sister. "YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!!" Souta yelled at the top of his voice at Kagome.

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs.Higurashi asked as she came in and saw the scene. Inu-yasha was just standing there chuckling. Kagome was on the floor with a hyper Souta on top of her. "Souta get off of Kagome" cried Mrs.Higurashi and she pulled Souta off of Kagome. Inu-yasha got Kagome up and asked "You alright?" "Ya" she chuckled and ruffled Souta's hair. She heard a "HEY!" from Souta who was trying to fix his hair. Kagome laughed and shook her head and thought 'Already mad about me ruffling his hair. Means he really is getting older'

She took a seat at the table and ate her breakfast while telling her step mom about her and Inu-yasha. Her mom took it too well lets just say.

Kagome went back to her room and got changed into a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. She put a visor on and got a hat for Inu-yasha. He wasn't to pleased but he put it on either way. Kagome waved goodbye and they headed off towards the Magic Box to research.

They made it to the Magic Box and found themselves facing a young woman. She had a grey dress on and she had brown eyes and long blonde hair. "My name is Anya how may I help you?" "Umm.....Anya we are looking for books on a god by the name of Glory. Do you have any?" Kagome asked hoping they did. "Let me check" Anya walked away leaving a growling Inu-yasha with Kagome.

"Inu-yasha you can take your hat off. This place is for people who are not just human" Inu-yasha relived took his hat off revealing his silver puppy ears. Kagome changed into her Hanyou form as well her cat ears poked out of her hair. Her tail poked out of her jeans. Her emerald green eyes shown in the light. Inu-yasha adored her ears and reached behind her back. He started scratching her ear getting a soft purr from Kagome.

Anya came back and Inu-yasha stopped. Anya looked from one to the other seeing the difference. "I'm sorry we don't have anything on Glory but I know a place but it will be closed today. It will be open tomorrow. It's in an ally way only the one that this god is after may enter just to warn you" "Well thank you for your help." Kagome said and she changed into her human form told Inu-yasha to put his hat on. Inu-yasha growled but he put it on. They made there way out of the place.

They made it back to Kagome's house and went back to her room. "So I can only enter" she said more to herself than to Inu-yasha. He nodded and said "I'm coming with you I won't enter though but I will be waiting for you outside"

Kagome walked up to Inu-yasha and kissed him full on the lips when they heard Souta say "yuck get a room" That startled them and Kagome ran towards the door and shut it. "That should take care of that. I forgot it was open" she said and walked back over to Inu-yasha. She turned into a hanyou and looked up into Inu-yasha's golden eyes. She was getting lost in them. Inu-yasha took her out of the trance with a kiss and brought her onto the bed so she was beneath him. Kagome purr in the kiss as Inu-yasha scratched her ears. But Kagome turned him over and started kissing his jaw line to his collar bone. She took her hands and rubbed them up and down his upper body feeling his muscular chest. He drew circles with his index finger on her back under her shirt. Inu-yasha brought her into a kiss. Inu-yasha's jacket came off and his inner shirt came off. Inu-yasha stripped Kagome of her clothes.

He got her bra off this time without the whole hassle. Kagome got to his pants where his throbbing manhood was. She successfully got them off. Inu-yasha kissed her stomach while getting her panties off. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton causing her to gasp. Inu-yasha came back up and massaged her breast while licking the other one until her nipple was standing straight up. Not wanting the other breast to miss out on pleasure he did the same thing.

He kissed Kagome on the lips passionately Kagome licked for entry to Inu-yasha's mouth. He let her enter and she licked his fangs and her tongue fought with Inu-yasha's. Inu-yasha broke the kiss and went down to Kagome's womanhood. He felt how wet Kagome was and she really was wet for him.

Inu-yasha held onto Kagome's hips with his hands and licked Kagome's womanhood lapping up all of her sweet liquid. Kagome gasped and tried to buck her hips up but Inu-yasha's hands were holding her hips down. He then took his tongue and enter her. He heard a moan of pleasure from Kagome as his tongue went in and out. His tongue came out and was replaced by his manhood. Kagome felt pleasure flow through her like nothing she felt before.

Inu-yasha pumped in and out slowly. "Inu-yasha....mmmm....faster" Kagome said trying to get him to speed up. Inu-yasha met her demand and went faster and harder. Inu-yasha felt pleasure course through his body. Soon they reached there climax.

He fell beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You alright?" he asked panting in her ear. His hot breathe on her skin made her shiver in pleasure and she answered panting as well and sweat coming down from her forehead "I have never felt better"

Kagome and Inu-yasha shared one more passionate kiss before both of them fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up and saw Inu-yasha wasn't there. She got up and got her clothes on and headed downstairs. She sighed in relief when she saw Inu-yasha looking through the freezer for ramen.

She came up to Inu-yasha and hugged him around his waist and settled her head on his back. He turned around in her grasp and hugged her and asked "Kagome where do you keep the ramen?" Kagome laughed and said "Go sit" bam Inu-yasha fell to the floor.

Kagome came to her knees and said "Sorry, sorry, sorry" After the spell whore off Inu-yasha went on his knees and cupped her face and whispered "It's alright you didn't remember about the spell. Shh don't cry" Inu-yasha embraced her and took in her scent.

"Inu-yasha close your eyes for a sec" Kagome told him. He did as told and Kagome ripped the necklace off of him. He felt a little pressure on his neck. "You can open your eyes" Kagome said and she held the rosary in front of him. He smiled and left so she could cook him some ramen.

Kagome smiled and poured some water into a pot and put it on the stove. She got some ramen from the cupboard. She dumped the pack of ramen into the steaming pot and started to stir it gently.

She then put some into two bowls and served some to Inu-yasha who was waiting patiently for the first time. She put hers on a coaster and played one of her favourites from a band called Savage Garden.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be hope I'll be love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breathe_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning _

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yay_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish and make to heaven _

_That makes you want to cry_

_Then tears of joy for all the certainty_

_And we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the_

_Highest powers _

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_It's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be hope I'll be love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breathe_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As the song faded Inu-yasha told Kagome "You know that song?" Kagome nodded "Well if I were singing it I would have meant every word of it" Kagome kissed him and said "That was so sweet Inu-yasha" He smiled and said "I know" his pride was building up in side.

He was glad to have Kagome in his life. He may have not liked her when they first met. He shivered at the thought of their first encounter. But she grew on him and soon enough he fell in love with her.

Kagome had fallen asleep while Inu-yasha was in his thoughts. So as he didn't wake her he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He put her down and lay beside. He whispered in her ear before falling asleep himself. "My Kagome"


	11. The Unexpected

Chapter 11

Kagome awoke to a sleeping Hanyou who had a very tight grip on her. Kagome decided if they were going to find out about how to kill Glory that she would have to wake Inu-yasha. She bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Inu-yasha after a few seconds kissed her back. Kagome pulled away to find two amber eyes staring at her. "You should wake me up like that all the time" he smirked Kagome laughed. "Maybe I will" Kagome said bringing Inu-yasha's hopes up.

"Anyways we have that place to go to today and I need you awake" she continued "And most of all I need your love and support. Which I have gotten and I'm glad I have" Kagome got up and started brushing her hair. Inu-yasha found some modern day clothes that Kagome had bought for him for his visits here. Kagome found a one strap top and a pair of sweat pants. She put on a visor which was put to the side of her head to bring more attitude to the look. Inu-yasha wore baggy jeans a jersey and a black hat. Inu-yasha hated the hat but wore it anyways so he could fit in.

They left after eating breakfast and they made there way to the Magic Box. Once they got there they went across the street and found the alley they were looking for. Kagome told Inu-yasha to wait outside the alley. She went into the alley and found the door. It opened of its own accord. Kagome entered and heard a voice that rang through the whole room "What are you looking for child?" "I'm looking for ways to kill a god by the name of Glory" she said calmly. "Let me see we have nothing on this so called Glory but there are other places to look. So now if you don't mind I would like you to go" "I'm not leaving until I can see for myself" "Why should I show you puny human?" Kagome laughed and changed into her Hanyou and said in tone that didn't match her "I'm the Mistress of the Blue Cats Clan my father's name was Rick. Tell me the information NOW!"

There was a unnerving silence after what Kagome said and the voice said "Come into this door and I will tell you what you want to know but I am telling you the truth about this. I do not know how to kill Glory but I may have some clues that may help you" Kagome nodded and opened the door and found a man sitting at a table.

The man had long black hair and blazing red eyes. His hair was untidy it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "I will tell you everything I know" he said and started talking.

Inu-yasha was waiting outside it had been an hour since Kagome had gone in and Inu-yasha was getting worried. Her scent then hit his nose and he turned around to see a very pale faced Kagome come out of a door. She looked sick and Inu-yasha was worried. All he heard before she passed out was "Inu-yasha" He caught her and carried her back to her home.

Once Inu-yasha got home he was bombarded with questions from Mrs.Higurashi wondering what happened to her daughter. Inu-yasha told her she passed out while going to a place for information on something.

Kagome's Grandpa came in at that moment and yelled "BE GONE DEMON!" he started throwing scrolls at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha peeled them off and said "These don't work on me old man" Kagome's Grandpa ran up to his room and started working on more thinking 'I need to make more and get rid of this demon'

Inu-yasha carried Kagome into her room and put her onto her bed. Once Kagome was put on her bed and Inu-yasha stood up Kagome stirred. Inu-yasha sat back down. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes opened and saw Inu-yasha's worried and concerned face. She smiled weakly remembering the reason why she passed out. The information she was given had scared her especially one piece of information.

Inu-yasha asked attentively "What happened? You scared when you came out" "umm I don't know how to say it but Glory is.....is.....god I can't say it" tears started coming into her eyes. Inu-yasha said tenderly while cupping her face "What ever it is we will get through it together" Kagome hugged him and said through sobs "Thank you" tears came into her eyes and started flowing freely.

Kagome recuperated and tried to say calmly to Inu-yasha "Glory is...how do I put this?? Glory is blood related to me" Inu-yasha went int shock. He wasn't expecting this but he still loved her. "I will understand if you want to leave me" Kagome said in a whisper guiltily "Never say that! I still love you and I wouldn't leave you just because your related to that damned bitch" Inu-yasha replied and Kagome was grateful.

Inu-yasha pulled her into a kiss and whispered to her "Don't even think about it" Kagome smiled and said "Thank you Inu-yasha" "For what?" "For being there when I needed it most" Inu-yasha pulled her into an embrace.

"KAGOME?" Mrs.Higurashi yelled "YES MOM?" Kagome yelled back "YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW RIGHT?!" "YES MOM" Kagome rolled her eyes and then turned to Inu-yasha and said "I'm going to school tomorrow but after we can go back to your era ok?" Inu-yasha nodded.

'I wonder what kind of diseases Grandpa made up for me this time' Kagome thought while going downstairs with Inu-yasha.

Mrs.Higurashi smiled at her daughter. She was glad her and Inu-yasha had finally confessed there love but she wished even more that Kagome was her real daughter.

Kagome remembered that her step mom didn't know about her father's death. She decided to tell her tomorrow. She and Inu-yasha went outside and left for the park.

They came back ate dinner and Kagome went to sit next to Inu-yasha but she saw Inu-yasha and Souta sleeping on the couch. She smiled and got a blanket for the two of them. 'They look so cute' Kagome thought while looking at them. Kagome made her way upstairs. She got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

_Kagome was walking around in a house with boarded up windows. She opened a door and saw Glory. "Welcome to the family" she laughed and Kagome slammed the door in her face. She ran as fast as she could and found another door and opened it hoping it was a way out of there. She saw her father "You can't run or hide darling" She slammed that door and ran. She skipped a couple of doors and opened the last one in the hall way and saw Inu-yasha "Help me please" she pleaded him but Inu-yasha turned his back and said "Why should I? You were nothing but a shard detector" He walked away Kagome felt tears come to her eyes "I thought you loved me!" she yelled "I never did Bitch" he called back. Kagome fell to the floor tears flowing freely. _

_"Sister?" Souta whispered but Kagome heard she turned and saw Naraku behind him. "SOUTA!" Kagome yelled but it was to late she saw Naraku kill Souta in cold blood. Kagome ran to Souta's side but Souta disappeared before she got there. "NO" she yelled_

Kagome woke up with cold sweat dripping from her face. She got up and checked the time. It was 4:00 am. Kagome groaned and went downstairs. She made some coffee for herself and saw that Inu-yasha and Souta were still asleep. She smiled and drank her coffee. She went upstairs and told herself "It was just a dream just a dream. Get a grip on yourself. But it felt so real" Kagome shook her head and said "It can't become real" and she got dressed for school.


	12. A Hectic School Day

Chapter 12

Kagome made her way out of the house and she almost got down the stairs when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up to find a silver hanyou embracing her. She smiled and said "I see you have awakened" Inu-yasha chuckled and smirked "I'm not letting go until I get an early morning present" Kagome turned around and kissed him. Their tongues danced and their hands roamed each others body. Kagome broke the kiss for air and smiled "How's that?" "That was the best present I every got" Inu-yasha let Kagome go and she ran down the rest of the stairs. "Meet me on the school roof at lunch!" Kagome cried. Inu-yasha waited till she was out of sight and whispered "See you there" He walked back up to the house and into Kagome's room to calm down and wait.

Kagome made it to school and met up with her friends. "Oh Kagome are you okay? I heard you had the chicken pox real bad" "Ya and you arthritis" "Oh and your internal bleeding" Kagome felt anger coming on. 'Why can't Grandpa think of normal things to happen to me' she thought pleadingly. 'Oh well I'm hoping to drop out of school sooner or later'

"Girls I'm fine don't worry" she said backing away until she bumped into someone's chest and dropped all her books and her sword. She turned around to see Hojo standing there. "Oh I'm sorry Hojo" "It's all right Kagome" Hojo helped Kagome pick up her books. Kagome was about to leave when she remembered her sword. She turned around and saw Hojo pick it up. She panicked and said "I'll be taking that" and she ran.

"Oh my god" she said over and over again. 'How could I have been so careless?' she thought franticly. She hoped that Hojo wouldn't come and ask about it but sure enough Hojo came running after. He grabbed her and turned her around "Let me go" she said in death tone "Not until you answer a few questions" "Like?" "Why do you have a sword?" "None of your business" Her tone was the same only it became more deathly. "Kagome we can do this the hard way or the easy way" His voice was full of anger. "I chose the hard way" She said and shook him off.

Hojo grabbed her and slapped her. Kagome was in shock, she never thought Hojo would hit anybody, especially her. Kagome's hands were clenched in fists as Hojo said "I warned you" "No Hojo I believe its you that needs warning on how not to mess with me" By this time everybody was watching and chanting "Fight, fight, fight" Kagome then punched Hojo in the face and saw him stutter. He looked up at Kagome and you could see a bruise forming on his cheek. He ran at Kagome and prepared to tackle her but she moved out of the way. Hojo tumbled to the floor and all you could here was a crack. Hojo's wrist had broken. He stood up and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He charged at Kagome and she blocked it. Kagome pushed him off and did a turning kick. It hit Hojo in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

As he got up he charged. He then jumped in the air blocking Kagome's attack and slashed her back. Kagome turned around and saw Glory come up from behind Hojo.

Everyone was in shock about how this fight had turned into a battle to the death.

Inu-yasha was in Kagome's room when the smell of blood hit his nose. He stayed there but realization dawned on him. It was Kagome's blood he smelt. He jumped out of the window and ran to where Kagome's so called "school" was. He hoped he wasn't to late.

"Glory you bitch what did you do to Hojo?" Kagome asked. "All I did was put a spell on him unable me to control him" Glory looked smug. "YOU FILTHY ASS HOLE!" she yelled while jumping in the air ready to attack Glory when something pierced through her stomach. "I don't think so" Glory smirked. Kagome looked at the thing that had pierced her. It was Hojo's dagger. Kagome did the only thing that would keep her alive. She transformed into her hanyou form.

Everybody stared at her.

She pulled the dagger out and said to Hojo "You know you really are getting on my nerves" She pulled out her sword ready for battle when she saw a silver haired figure slash Glory along the back. The spell was removed from Hojo.

He looked around confused and asked Kagome "What's going on and whoa what happened to you?" Kagome shook her head, sheathed her sword and looked at the hanyou whom she had fallen in love with.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! COME TO MY OFFICE!" the principle yelled. Kagome froze, she looked at Inu-yasha gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered "I'll be back don't worry" She turned around and followed the principle.

"Kagome I let you come to this school after what you did to the other one. Need I remind you that you burned the school down? Anyways after that violent fight and from your weird looks. I'm going to have to expel you" Kagome stood up nodded her head and left. The principle shook her head and said to herself "That girl is unstable"

Kagome came out of the school doors and walked over to Inu-yasha. "Hey" she said weakly to him. "No more school for me I'm telling you that" Kagome and Inu-yasha walked hand in hand back home. But soon Inu-yasha picked her up and ran into the house and into Kagome's room.


	13. Some Information Out in the Open

Chapter 13

Kagome and Inu-yasha got ready to go back to the feudal era but one question was haunting Inu-yasha's mind. 'How did Glory come to Kagome's era?' He thought. Ever since that fight Kagome had at school with Hojo and Glory, the question had plagued his mind. "Kagome how did Glory come into this era?" he questioned her breaking the long silence between the two. "Inu-yasha you are forgetting one important facture. Glory is a god, she can probably time travel" Kagome answered plainly. Inu-yasha nodded his agreement on the statement Kagome had just made.

Inu-yasha was confused as ever. Ever since Kagome had visited that place in the alley she had been acting strange. It was like Kagome was trying to hide something from him and he hated it. He wished Kagome would tell him especially because they were now mates for life. He looked at Kagome and sighed.

Kagome looked back at him staring into Inu-yasha's eyes. They looked concerned and worried. Kagome looked curiously at Inu-yasha wondering what he was thinking. "Inu-yasha....?" She asked hesitantly. "Kagome I have been meaning to ask you what other information did you get from that place in the alley?" Kagome froze on the spot. She couldn't tell Inu-yasha the information she was too angry and the fact that he would probably turn and leave her. He probably would even pretend that she didn't exist. "Inu-yasha I can't tell you" she said tears started forming in her eyes. Inu-yasha knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pleaded to her "Please Kagome...I told you once and I will tell you again. I will not leave you because of information about the fucking bitch who calls herself a freaking god" Kagome laughed a little as tears where now flowing freely from her eyes. "I will always love you Kagome don't ever think otherwise" "Alright but you might want to sit down because this may take awhile" Inu-yasha nodded and braced himself for the dreaded information.

"It starts on how Glory became a god. She like you and me was a hanyou. Her mom was a demon. Her mom happens to be my aunt. Her father was a human and a monk. Now our people where in a fight and they had the help of your father. Sesshomaru took me and kept me safe from harm. I don't remember much seeing as I was only one at the time. Glory on the other hand saw the whole thing. Both of her parents were killed and my father had just made it. Glory made a wish to the depths of hell. No one knows what the wish was. Only Glory does. Whatever the wish was it made her into a god. Then she took revenge on her parents but after she lost control of her powers. She became a devil from hell and started looking for the key. The key would open a portal to hell its self it was my duty to protect it and well.....you know the rest. When I thought she died she was merely sucked back into hell. They told her what was to happen and how she should make sure it didn't. One of the things that she was suppose to mess up was us. Our love for each other. She was suppose to make sure we didn't become mates but she didn't. All this was planned out for her but something's went wrong. Like the way to kill her was an open weakness. Hell was suppose to close that weakness up but something happened down there and well they spat her out. She is mortally afraid of spiders umm and bugs of any type. But she will use them anyways if the occasion calls for it. Glory can be returned to Hanyou format but if we do she will die instantly. I don't know of any spell to do that and the guy there wouldn't tell me. Oh well we just have to find it" "Does that mean we will have to stay here?" "Well we don't have to stay at the moment but we will have to come back. Anyways there is more information but we have to hurry back I need to see if Sango, Miroku and Shippos' wounds have healed yet"

Inu-yasha nodded and told her to tell him the rest later but for now there goal was to get back to the feudal era. Kagome grabbed her bag and jumped out the window. Inu-yasha went ahead of her.

When they reached the well they gave each other one passionate kiss and then jumped into the well.


	14. The Wish Finally Discovered and The Mark...

Chapter 14

Kagome and Inu-yasha made it to the other side of the well and that's when Inu-yasha noticed something was different about Kagome. He shrugged it off and ran after her.

They made it to the village to hear a loud shout and a smack that rang through the forest. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha whom was also trying to hold back a laugh. They knew what had happened.

Kagome went inside the hut still in her Hanyou form. She looked at a very angry demon exterminator to an unconscious monk lying on the floor. Shippo was laughing like there was no tomorrow in the corner and Kaeda was shaking her head wondering when Miroku would just confess his feeling towards Sango.

Kagome giggled slightly as she entered the hut. All eyes were on her in disbelief. She looked at them in confusion and realized she hadn't changed into her Human form. She changed into her Human form immediately but the damage had been done. She gulped as she knew she would have explaining to do.

"Guys don't ask Kagome any questions. She is really tired and really wants to get some sleep" Inu-yasha said saving her from the fleet of question she knew that would have aroused. She was grateful to have Inu-yasha by her side.

Sango and Miroku nodded there agreement as soon as they saw Kagome yawn. "We will be in the hut across from here" Sango informed them as her, Miroku, Kaeda and Shippo left.

Kagome went into her bag and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. She turned her back to Inu-yasha and started changing. She removed her shirt to reveal a drawing on her back. Inu-yasha examined it, he had never seen it before until now. It was an angel with a king cobra wrapped around it. It covered almost her full back only leaving several spots only clear skin. "Kagome what is that on your back?" he asked confused as ever. "I was born with this on my back. You see in my pack we have symbols on our back. It may be similar to our parents but has some different details or it is completely different. Mine happens to be the weirdest out of the whole pack" "How is it the weirdest?" "I'm the only one in the pack who has a person and a snake in their symbol" Kagome said in a mater of fact tone.

Inu-yasha just grinned as Kagome put her pyjama shirt on and pants. Kagome turned around and snuggled into bed with him. "You know I think it's pretty. Especially because it's unique" Inu-yasha smiled pulling Kagome into a kiss. This kiss was full of love and Kagome liked it. No not liked loved.

Inu-yasha broke the kiss and looked into Kagome's beautiful emerald green eyes. Kagome snuggled into Inu-yasha's warmth loving the scent he had. It seemed to calm her down yet it was enticing. She fell asleep but before she said three loving words to the Hanyou who was holding her "I love you" Inu-yasha smiled warmly and whispered "I love you too, my Kagome" He slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Sango and Miroku were watching the whole thing. Sango smile and whispered to Miroku "Finally our task in complete. They have confessed there love for each other and mated" Miroku nodded but he didn't want to leave his friends. "Sango I think we should stay here until they die" "Miroku! I thought you wanted to see your mom and dad that is why we did this!" "I know, I know but I have become to good of friends with them and I don't want to leave them. I will die of old age down here then go to see my family" with that Miroku stood up and left Sango.

Sango shook her head and said to herself "I will never understand you but I will always love you Miroku" She too got up and took one last glance at the sleeping couple. She held an aww back as she looked at them. She then left as well in the direction Miroku had gone in.

It was a new bright sunny day in the Feudal era. Sango and Miroku had made a breakfast, ate and talked about what is to come.

Kagome and Inu-yasha on the other hand where in another little fight of theirs. "Kagome please tell me the rest of the information" "NO I CAN'T!" she yelled. At this time she wished she hadn't taken the rosary off. "Kagome why can't you?" Kagome looked at him with sorrow in her eyes remembering what had happened in the room.

Flashback

"If you tell people too much information my dear Kagome they will be imprisoned in there own mind and tortured till they become insane. Do I make myself clear?" the man spoke with urgency in his voice. All Kagome could do was nod as the information she was given sank in. "You also can't tell them the reason why or else they will die instantly. I am sorry it has to be this way but I can't help it" His voice was full of sorrow. "Now leave I hear someone else wishes to see me and I can't have you hanging around" Kagome got up and walked out the door. She saw Inu-yasha who had concern written on his face. She whispered his name before her whole world went black. 

End of Flashback

Kagome finally whispered breaking down "I can't Inu-yasha I can't I would tell y-you but I can't" uncontrollable sobs came and she fell to her knees. Inu-yasha ran to her side pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Kagome....don't cry you know I hate to see you cry" he tried to console her. "If you can't tell then you can't alright?" Kagome just nodded as tears streamed down her face freely. Inu-yasha smiled down at her and whipped away her tears. She smile back and hugged him saying "Thanks" Inu-yasha looked at her and just shook his head.

"Now you need some breakfast this morning" He stood up and left the hut so Kagome could change into something. Inu-yasha got some ramen from Sango and Mirokus' hut and walked back to Kaeda's. He came in and nearly dropped both bowls of ramen to the floor.

Kagome was wearing tight blue jeans that had a belt holding them up. The jeans were like a second skin around her thigh. But once the reached her calves the flared to the floor. He shirt tied around the neck leaving her back almost fully exposed. She turned around and saw Inu-yasha just staring at her. She giggled and took a bowl of ramen out of his hand.

It got his attention and he sat beside her. "That looks nice on you" he said timidly "Thanks" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her giving her the cute puppy look Kagome adored. She giggled and tweaked his ear.

Inu-yasha was glad Kagome was happy now.

Then all of a sudden a bang was heard like a gun shot. Kagome scared of what happened dropped her bowl and raced out of the hut. She ran into the forest and found a clearing where Glory was. Kagome looked at Glory with pure hatred written on her face. Glory looked back and said "How are we doing cous?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "My, my you always had your fathers temper didn't you. Especially towards me, now why is that?" "Save it for someone who cares bitch" "Listen I didn't come here to be insulted" "Oh then where do you usually go?" "Kagome you're pushing it?" "Before I push it farther I have a question to ask you. You made a wish the night your parents were killed. What was that wish?" "The wish was to give me the power to take my revenge what else would it be?" "I guess it was too much power for you seeing as you're willing to kill your own pack" Glory was madder than ever.

"Let's get this party started shall we" Kagome said with a smirk on her face.


	15. A Battle that ended in Death

Chapter 15

Glory charged at Kagome she dodged but got a hand through her stomach. Kagome winced in pain and threw Glory back pulling her hand out of her. Glory smirked and said "Oh Kagome I just put poison in you" Kagome felt it coursing through her. She didn't know what to do. "God damn it" she whispered to herself. 'The poison has no cure for it I'm gonna die no matter what' she thought. "As long as I can take you with me I don't have to worry about it" she smirked in pain.

Inu-yasha had just arrived looking at the scene. Kagome held a spot on her stomach and it was bleeding. Glory looked fine on the other hand.

Kagome turned but was hit by Glory in the back. Kagome fell to the ground. Kagome felt the pain coursing through her but it wasn't going to stop her. "Kagome are you alright?" Inu-yasha ran to Kagome's side worry was written all over his face. She looked up and sorrow was in her eyes.

Kikyo was watching in the background "Finally" she whispered and came out of the clearing. "Great I don't need this Kikyo" Kagome said she got up. Charging at Glory she held a hand back ready for a punch. But an arrow pierced her back. Kagome turned around looking at Kikyo who had a bow in her hand. Kagome then looked at Inu-yasha who was in shock. "Inu.....yasha" she breathed and fell to the ground.

Glory smirked and said "Good job Kikyo that leaves one problem out of the way" Inu-yasha looked at Kikyo and yelled "HOW DARE YOU KIKYO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU FREAKING BITCH?"

Kikyo looked confused. She walked closer to Inu-yasha but Inu-yasha stood up he was shaking all over in anger. Kikyo got mad and said "I thought you loved me Inu-yasha! You can't tell me you love her! I killed her so an obstacle was removed" "I love Kagome not you! Prepare to die" (again lol)

Inu-yasha came at Kikyo and with one swipe of his claws Kikyo died. He turned to Kagome and walked over to Kagome. He fell to the ground beside her. He cried and kept saying "Don't leave me Kagome please, please"

Kagome was in pitch black. A woman came up to her and said "I am Inu-yasha's mother and this" she continued as a man walked up to her "Is Inu-yasha's father" Kagome bowed and said "Nice to meet you" "Now child we have to give you this" He handed her a cross necklace.

The cross was made out of polished wood.

She looked up as they said "We will send you back. Use this to protect you and Inu-yasha when you are weak. It will find your way when you are lost and it will be of great importance when you have pups of your own. We owe you one Kagome. We owe you for opening Inu-yasha's heart and seeing that the world isn't such a cruel place"

Kikyo showed up and said "I also owe you for returning me to peace. We don't know how to kill Glory. That you have to find out on your own but we do know how to kill Naraku. Combine your sword with Inu-yasha's and use it together. Good luck" "Don't go yet how do I combine them together? WAIT!" Kagome cried.

Her world went black once again. Inu-yasha watched as Kagome's wounds healed. Kagome fluttered her eyes open looking at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha pulled her into an embrace. "Inu-yasha?" she asked "I thought I lost you" was all he could say.


	16. A some what, Happy Day for the Gang

Chapter 16

"Inu-yasha I will never leave you anyways. I was talking to a couple of people while I was temporarily dead" Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha "Who were you talking to?" "Your mom and dad and well Kikyo. They gave me this. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden cross attached to a string.

Inu-yasha looked at her and asked "What did they say?" "They told me things about the cross. Like that it would protect us and find our way when we're lost. Kikyo told me how to kill Naraku. To do that I have to pick something up From my pack" Inu-yasha stared wide eyed at her in disbelief. He had recognized the cross as his mothers but he didn't know why she wore it all that time until that faithful day when she died.

He pulled Kagome into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head and said "You better keep that promise you made!" "I will" she sighed into his chest. Inu-yasha looked at her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues did the swing together as Inu-yasha deepened the kiss. Kagome broke away to look into his golden eyes that she could just get lost in. Inu-yasha smiled at her and picked her up. He ran towards the village but was stopped by a barrier. Kagome looked curiously at it.

Inu-yasha let go of her as she walked up to the barrier. She focused all her miko powers into her hands. She knew she had to use all of them to get this barrier down. She stepped forward and touched the barrier. The barrier exploded on her and she flew into Inu-yasha knocking them both down.

Kagome tried to get up off of Inu-yasha but she had used to much of her miko powers and fell to Inu-yasha's side. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked looking at his mate with concern. "Ya I just used to much....." Kagome never even got to finish her sentence as she sensed jewel shards coming her way.

Inu-yasha looked curiously at her but smelled in all to familiar scent. Naraku came out of the bushes. He laughed as he looked at Kagome. "Glory said that this would be a good time to kill Inu-yasha. I didn't expect you filthy half-breed of a miko to be here as well. Then again I can't seem to get you off my back" He smiled only a smile that he held. Kagome's hatred and anger was rising to a very bad level.

"Naraku if you value your life you will leave" Kagome said while trying to stand up. Inu-yasha looked at her in shock. "Kagome your not taking part in this" "Oh yes I am Inu-yasha and you can't stop me" "Yes Inu-yasha can you see you don't have your special sword with you. Sensegia isn't with you meaning you can't defeat me. Plus one filthy half-breed from the Blue Cats Clan couldn't defeat me" Kagome was getting angry and she charged at Naraku not even thinking. She made a direct hit in Naraku's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"You might want to take that back Naraku. I know this is just a stupid demon puppet but when I see you in person that will be the day you die and we'll all rejoice and dance on your grave. You got that?!" Kagome smirked and punch the demon puppet in the heart. Her fist went right through it destroying every bit of it except for the little wooden thing lying on the floor. (Don't know what those wooden things Naraku uses for demon puppetry are called) Kagome went over to it and broke it.

She turned to Inu-yasha and said "Let's get back to the hut and we can rest there until tomorrow. We will travel to my pack then" Inu-yasha nodded and followed Kagome hand in hand.

They reached the village to a very happy Sango and a quiet Miroku with a two red marks one on either cheek. Kagome laughed at Miroku's marks knowing who gave them to him. "What's so funny?" Miroku asked knowing the fatal answer. "Nothing" Kagome replied shaking her head at poor Miroku.

"Sango would you like to go to the Hot springs with me?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and the girls retreated.

Miroku and Inu-yasha on the other hand were discussing things about what had happened earlier today. Inu-yasha skipped a couple of parts like about Kagome dieing and the whole ordeal with his parents and Kikyo. Miroku also skipped some parts like him being smacked twice on either cheek.

Sango and Kagome reached the hot springs and Kagome changed into her bathing suit. Sango changed into the bathing suit Kagome had gotten her for Christmas. Kagome dived into the hot spring and resurfaced. She took Sango's hand and pulled her in unwillingly. "HEY!" Sango shouted as she was dragged in by Kagome. Sango resurfaced looking at Kagome. She splashed her with water.

Inu-yasha heard the shout and came running as fast as he could to the hot springs. He saw Kagome and Sango having a water fight. He removed his shirt and ran doing a cannonball into the water drenching both girls. "Ahhh" Kagome yelled as Inu-yasha from underwater grabbed her ankle. He pulled her down pulling himself up. Kagome saw Inu-yasha and his eyes glinted in away that Kagome had never seen before.

Miroku ran in also and jumped in. Miroku came from behind Sango and grabbed her but. "DAMNED HENTAI!" she yelled and smacked him across the face. Kagome and Inu-yasha laughed at them. Miroku and Sango looked curiously at them wondering why they where laughing.

Kagome looked over at them seeing their curious faces made her laugh even more. Finally once she had calmed down she said "You two would make a fine couple" Inu-yasha nodded.

Both Miroku and Sango blushed. Inu-yasha was behind Kagome and then splashed her. Kagome was startled and looked around her no one was behind her. She turned around to see Inu-yasha's golden eye's staring at her. She jumped and Inu-yasha asked "Did I startle you?" his smirk returned and Kagome said "A little" 'She's being playful with me' Inu-yasha thought. He smiled and said "Wait right there Kagome I have something for you.

Inu-yasha ran out of the water to where Tetssegia was. He unsheathed his sword put it down and shook his sheath. He pulled out a bracelet. He ran back to Kagome and handed it to her. She gasped and ask "Where did you get this? Its beautiful" It had a cat demon and a dog demon lying together in a forest clearing. Inu-yasha smiled and said "I bought it off of a friend of mine" Kagome looked up and jumped onto Inu-yasha in a hug.

He pulled her into the hug even more and said "I'm glad you like it" She smiled up at him and told him he could put it on. She reached out her wrist and Inu-yasha put it on. They kissed and she thanked him.

Sango and Miroku were watching the whole scene and Miroku asked a very confused Sango "When did they get so friendly?" Sango shrugged "Kagome me and Miroku are going back to the village now. I'm pretty tired" "OK" Kagome yelled back at them. "ME AND INU-YASHA ARE GOING TO BE HERE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER"

Miroku had is perverted mind in gear. He smiled thinking of what Inu-yasha and Kagome were going to be doing. Sango took her boomerang out and hit over the head. Miroku was unconscious. "That damned hentai mind of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble" Sango sneered at Miroku. She walked back to the village leaving a poor unconscious monk lying there.


	17. Faith

Chapter 17

Kagome heard a loud smack. Kagome laughed inwardly at the two. Inu-yasha on the other hand was shaking his head saying to Kagome "Will that monk ever learn?" "I doubt it! His perverted mind always gets the better of him" Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha who was growling. Kagome turned into her half-demon self and caught the scent of a foresty scent. It was some what like pine and it belonged to one person only. Kouga!

Kagome immediately turned back into her human self. She looked at Inu-yasha who now was standing in front of her. 'Oh no not this again' Kagome thought rolling her eyes in disbelief. She knew what was going to happen though this time would be different. They would argue then they would physically fight then they would argue some more. It was annoying to watch especial if you were the one they were fighting over.

Kagome decided to turn back into her hanyou self. She started to walk away when Inu-yasha grabbed her. "You're not going anywhere! We need to settle this with Kouga once and for all" Kagome sighed and nodded her agreement.

Inu-yasha hugged her burying his head in her neck taking in all of her scent. He relaxed and said in a soft tone "Sorry it has to be this way I know you hate hurting peoples' feelings but this has to be done. He has humiliated you long enough" Kagome relaxed in his arms and pulled away saying "Well if it has to be done it has to be done"

A tornado wind came into the clearing and out of the tornado cam Kouga. He looked smugger than ever. The he looked at Kagome seeing that she was a half-demon. A very beautiful half-demon at that. Kouga came up to Kagome and pulled her into his arms saying "My, my and I thought you couldn't get any prettier than that human form you have. That form was beautiful but this is gorgeous. Anyways I have come to take 'My Woman' back to my pack. She is mine!" Kagome was fuming on the spot. She took her hand and slapped him across the face leaving scratch marks on his cheek.

"I AM NO ONES PROPERTY I AM MY OWN PROPERTY SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Kagome yelled. Kouga looked at Kagome and saw that bite mark on her neck. "You're.....You're already mated!" he said in shock. Inu-yasha stepped forward and put his arms around her. "Ya she is to me" he said with a grin plastered on his face. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

Kouga was now sad, hurt and anger. "I vow that I will kill you Inu-yasha" he whispered but both Kagome and Inu-yasha heard him.

Kouga's tornado came back and he was gone.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha worried but he said "Don't worry what we need to worry about is to get your sword. Sensegia" "Ya and once I get it I'm going to shut Naraku's fucking ass whole mouth!" Inu-yasha laughed as he thought 'My little Kagome'

Kagome still mad at Naraku walked back to the village. "Stupid, ass hole, fucking moron, idiot" Kagome cussed under her breath. Inu-yasha heard this and chuckled. 'Yes my Kagome no one else's'

Kagome walked into the hut. She felt dizzy and drowsy. Before she made it too the futon something happened to her. A spirit came down to her. It was red and had an evil aura around it.

It jabbed into Kagome's body and she fell to the ground.

When Inu-yasha came in a couple of minutes later, Kagome was fine. But her scent had changed a little bit. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome stood up and turned around. She had changed. Her black raven hair had blonde streaks in it. Her emerald dazzling eyes weren't there but to be replaced by burgundy. He ears weren't there anymore and her tail wasn't either. A sword was by her hips and her outfit was all black. The top came just below her breasts and it was a t-shirt. She had tight black pants that flared at the bottom. Her claws were black and her skin had one scar on it. The scar was on her eye. It came from her eyebrow down to the beginning of her cheek.

"Kagome?" "I am not Kagome. Kagome was who I use to be or my good spirit. I am Faith nice to meet you Inu-yasha!"


	18. Faith and Scar

Chapter 18

"Anyways it was nice to meet you now I'm bored as hell. So bye. Oh I almost forgot" Faith said as she flicked her hand. Blue cold flames came from her hand. She looked at Inu-yasha and smirked. "Tell Glory that Faith is back. Kagome let me in this is how we defeated Glory and she will be so happy that I'm back" She through the fire at one of the walls of the hut. The fire started in the hut. "Hope you like my gift" and Faith walked out.

Inu-yasha was still in confusion state. He couldn't believe what was happening to his Kagome. She had turned into a person completely opposite of her. But then it dawned on him. Faith had told him that Kagome let her in because it was the way she had defeated or they had defeated Glory.

He got up and walked out of the hut as it started to crumble. He looked back at the hut and then onto a hill. He saw, what was now Faith on the hill waving to him and walking into the forest. Inu-yasha sped off after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME?" he yelled at Faith. She rolled her eyes and looked at Inu-yasha's piercing gold ones. "She is somewhere I don't know where. So can you please let me go" she said in a bored tone "Wait she wants to talk to ya. I'm giving you a full fifteen minutes you understand?" Inu-yasha nodded and Faith turned into Kagome.

Kagome's emerald eyes looked at him. "Inu-yasha I don't have much time but I will explain. Faith is my doppelganger. Once a year as I get stronger she does as well. She comes to me and I fight her but she only stays in me for a week so don't worry. I let her in this time because I need her to help me defeat Glory. Just to warn you the same thing is happening to my twin brother Alex. His doppelganger's name is Scar. My time has run out bye Inu-yasha see you in a week" Kagome kissed him passionately and then turned into Faith.

"Happy? You now know the whole story" Faith said Faith sarcastically. Inu-yasha was still letting the information sink in. Faith rolled her eyes and said "If you need me I'll be at Kagura's" "No you don't!" Inu-yasha grabbed Faith and picked her up. "HEY!" she yelled as Inu-yasha carried her back to the village. "Kagome let you in to destroy Glory that's what you're going to do this week!" Inu-yasha's mood was in a bad spot and Faith was going to test it. "Nope sorry" Faith did a weird arm movement and she disappeared in Inu-yasha's arms.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "Crap" he whispered and then he walked back to the village. "I just can't wait to tell the others" he said sarcastically under his breath.

Faith popped into a wolfs den. She walked in and looked around. "Who are you wand what's your business here?" said a voice from behind her. Faith turned around to see Kouga come out of the shadows. "I just popped here" Faith said she turned around.

Kouga grabbed her on the arm and said "Kagome is that you?" "Sorry, Kagome is my doppelganger. I'm Faith nice to meet you. Oh and before I forget how do you know Kagome?" Kouga just smiled and said "I'm her mate" he said snaking her arms around her. Faith rolled her eyes and hit him over the head "You're not Kagome's mate. Inu-yasha is so I'm going to say this once. You are a hentai" Faith started to walk out leaving a fuming Kouga there. "No I'm not" "Ya right and looking at your eyes, posture and hair it tells me you are a damned hentai from hell and you couldn't make a diss to save your fucking life so shut it. Bye, have a nice day"

Faith popped away from Kouga and into Naraku's castle. Kagura saw who was there. She jumped in glee and ran outside. "Kagura?" "Faith?" They hugged as Naraku came out. "Nice to have you back Faith" he said with a malevolent grin on his face. "Nice to be back and who is that?" she said pointing at Kanna. "This is Kanna my younger sister" Kagura said. Faith nodded and looked at Naraku and asked "What's your next plan?" but someone else said it at the same time. She turned around to find Scar behind her. She jumped onto him and said "It's so nice to see you!" Scar looked at her and said "It's good to be back"

Scar had black hair and black cat's ears. His claws and eyes were also black. He had a scar on his eye and another scar down his left arm. He wore a leather jacket and there was another one in his hand. Faith grabbed it and put it on. Then other clothes appeared on her. Leather mini skirt and a top that came just below her breasts. Eye shadow appeared on her eyes. The eye shadow was a midnight black. They looked at Naraku and said in unison "We're back"


	19. Doppelgangers and A Stolen Object

Chapter 19

Inu-yasha was worried about what was happening to Kagome. He didn't know what a doppelganger was and he was going to as Kaeda about it. Inu-yasha was still in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered. Though he did get bothered with every one asking where Kagome was. Kagome's doppelganger hated him but he didn't know why. He thought if Kagome loved him then why did Faith hate him.

"Child you were asking me a question about Kagome?" Kaeda said scaring the wits out of Inu-yasha. He looked down and nodded. He jumped in front of Kaeda and asked "What's a doppelganger?" "A doppelganger is a person who has a personality which is opposite from there other. Let's take Kagome for an example. Kagome is a nice caring person who loves you and would die for her friends and family. Now if she has a doppelganger that personality would be opposite from that. Her doppelganger would be mean, selfish, they would hate you and if they had a chance to save there friend or family but the price would sacrificing them then she would chose her friends or family to die. Now why are you asking me this?" Kaeda said looking at Inu-yasha. "Kagome has a doppelganger. I met her, the doppelgangers name is Faith. Kagome also said that her twin brother Alex has a doppelganger" "That's not good" Kaeda shook her head. Inu-yasha looked curiously at her. "What do you mean that's not good?" Inu-yasha asked. "Well Kagome is a pure soul. Practically an angel at heart. Her doppelganger is opposite" "Which means Faith is a practically a devil at heart" Inu-yasha caught on.

"If I were Faith then where would I go?" "Naraku!" Kaeda said looking at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was scared he didn't want to fight Faith but if he had to he wouldn't kill her. "Kaeda what would happen if I killed Kagome's doppelganger?" "Kagome would die also" Inu-yasha knew at that moment that killing Faith wasn't an option.

Then it dawned on him, Kagome would be back in a week. 'A very long week' Inu-yasha thought. "Oh well we better tell the others about this. Oh Kaeda why does Faith and Scar seem so familiar?" "I don't know Inu-yasha" with that said Kaeda walked back to the village leaving a very confused Hanyou standing by the god tree.

Faith and Scar were given a task by Naraku. Faith was the distraction and Scar was the stealer. The village they were going to had a staff that would make Naraku and them invincible. No man on earth or demon for that matter, would be able to kill them. With that in mind Kagura and Faith found a place at the entrance to the village. They got a computer ready and got some music to start. They started singing right then and there. Everyone crowded around them.

**Kagura "**_When I was just a little girl_

_My momma use to tuck me into bed_

_And she'd read me a story _

**Faith "**_It always was about a princess_

_In distress and how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory_

**Kagura "**_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that_

_I wanted to be_

**Faith "**_Don't people realize _

_That fairytale life _

_Wasn't for me_

**Both "**_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_Don't wanna by _

_NO, no, no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragons _

_I can dream my own dreams _

_My knight in shinning armour _

_Is me_

_So I'm going to set me free_

_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_I don't want to be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting_

_For some prince to come in save me_

_On my own I will survive _

_Unless somebody's on my side _

_Don't wanna by _

_NO, no, no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself_

Everyone clapped there approval. Faith looked at Scar and nodded. "Scar needs more time we need something else" she whispered in Kagura's ear. Kagura nodded and put some more music on.

**Faith "**_Oh attorneys to plead my case_

_No oh yes send me in and out of space_

_And my fingers are bejewelled _

_Diamonds gold _

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

_I'm Trouble _

_You're in Trouble Now _

_I'm Trouble yawl _

_I'm a sermon out of town_

_I'm Trouble_

_You're in trouble now _

_I'm Trouble _

_I'm Trouble from a town_

_I think you were right _

_But you were wrong _

_You tried to take me _

_But I knew all along_

_You can take me for a ride_

_I'm a full out _

_So you better run and hide_

_I'm Trouble _

_You're in Trouble Now _

_I'm Trouble yawl _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_I'm Trouble_

_You're in trouble now _

_I'm Trouble _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_See me coming _

_Down the street_

_I know its time to go_

_And you know it sounded broken _

_Oh attorney to plead my case_

_No oh yes send me in and out of space _

_And my fingers are bejewelled _

_With Diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now _

_I think you were right _

_But you were wrong _

_You tried to take me _

_But I knew all along_

_You can take me for a ride_

_I'm a full out _

_So you better run and hide_

_I'm Trouble _

_You're in Trouble Now _

_I'm Trouble yawl _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_I'm Trouble_

_You're in trouble now _

_I'm Trouble _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_See me coming _

_Down the street_

_I know its time to go_

_Oh yea_

_I'm Trouble _

_You're in Trouble Now _

_I'm Trouble yawl _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_I'm Trouble_

_You're in trouble now _

_I'm Trouble _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_I'm Trouble _

_You're in Trouble Now _

_I'm Trouble yawl _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

_I'm Trouble_

_You're in trouble now _

_I'm Trouble _

_I'm Trouble in my time_

The song ended and Scar gave them the signal to tell them that he needs one more song to get out of there. They winked and another song started.

**Kagura "**_You asked me why I changed the colour of my hair_

_Yea_

_You asked me why I need thirty-two pair's shoes_

_To wear_

**Faith "**_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things _

_It's just a chic think _

_You outta let it go _

_You try to understand _

_But you don't have a clue_

**Both "**_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions_

_Hush all your buttons its true_

_That's what girls do_

**Faith "**_You asked me why I got to play so hard to get _

_Yea_

_You ask do a play from clue just to make you sweat_

_Yea_

_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

_It's just a chic thing_

_That your messing with_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through to you_

**Both "**_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions_

_Hush all your buttons its true_

_That's what girls do_

_Ya ya ya ya ya _

_Why should it change_

_Ya ya ya ya ya_

_I'm having to much fun _

_Ya ya ya ya ya_

_To you it's confusing _

_To me it's nothing new_

**Faith "**_That's what girls do _

**Kagura "**_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions_

_Hush all your buttons its true_

_That's what girls_

**Both "**_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions_

_Hush all your buttons its true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing the whole day through _

_Play your emotions_

_Hush all your buttons its true_

_That's what girls do_

_Girls _

**Faith "**_You asked me why I changed the colour of my hair _

**Kagura "**_Yea _

All the guys where whistle looking at them like they were sluty chic's from heaven. Faith was disgusted at them. She came up to a microphone that they had put up earlier and said "Thank you for listening and we also have to thank you for that magical wand you gave us. It was truly nice you. Anyways my friend and I have to get going now tata" And both Faith and Kagura disappeared leaving a very outraged village behind.


	20. The Attack on the Village

Chapter 20

Faith and Kagura appeared in a clearing about a mile from Kaeda's village. "What are we doing here?" Kagura asked Faith unsure. "We're going to stir things up around here" Faith smirked at Kagura who smirked back with thoughts about how to put this village in hell. "Oh and Inu-yasha he's mine" Faith said walking towards the village. "But..." "No buts, Kagome is my doppelganger and we look somewhat a like. Plus the fact that Inu-yasha can't kill me gives me great advantages" Kagura's smirk became bigger.

Faith walked and saw the village. Kagura was close behind her. Both of them saw the village asleep. They smiled and walked down to the village. Faith's blue flame came into her hand once more. She through it and watched as the village people in the hut ran out screaming about fire. The house burned until there was nothing left of it. Kagura used her wind to spread the fire around. She also use her wind blades to anyone who dare to try and attack her. Faith was having the time of her life knowing that Kagome would be haunted with these memories.

Then Inu-yasha came out of Kaeda's hut to find huts being burned to nothing and people getting attacked by wind blades. He growled and went to see who was behind not believing what his nose was telling him. But his nose was right Faith and Kagura were behind it. "Inu-yasha see your up early" Faith came up to Inu-yasha and gave him a peck on his cheek. "You know after I'm gone I wonder what Kagome's going to do. I mean she will be able to remember everything I did" Faith laughed at the thought. "Oh well that's her problem" Inu-yasha's growl was getting fiercer by the minute. "Oh does the puppy want to play" she said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a baby. She smiled and walked away saying "I leave you with the mess we created. Hope you like it" They disappeared and reappeared in front of Naraku's castle. They smiled and went into the castle where Naraku was going to have a chat with them.

True Naraku did like what they did but he didn't like how they disobeyed him by not telling him about this. Faith rolled her eyes and said to Kagura "I only have five more days left. You would think he would let me have some fun around here" "I know what you mean" said a voice behind them. Scar appeared looking at the two girls in amusment. "I hear you destroyed Inu-yasha's village" He said with a small evil smirk. Faith nodded and told him everything that happened.

Inu-yasha on the other hand fell to h s knees after the disappeared. He couldn't believe his luck. One day was almost completely perfect but then Kagome's doppelganger Faith came and ruined everything.

A tear slipped from his eyes and fell to the dirt. Miroku came up to him and said "Inu-yasha it's ok. Just be glad this is only lasting a week. It could have lasted a month or maybe even a year but it didn't" Inu-yasha nodded and looked up at Miroku "Your right" He got up and asked "Does anybody have any water?" Miroku laughed and both of them came went to the hot springs to get water.

They returned a few minutes later and put out the fire. Sango and Shippo weren't hurt at all but Kaeda still had a lot of people to tend to. Some of the villagers died and got a proper burial.

"Inu-yasha? Who attacked the village?" Sango asked. Sango and Shippo were the only ones in the group who didn't know about Kagome's condition. "Sango we sorta have kept something from you and Shippo. I think you both have the right to know" So Inu-yasha explained to them about Kagome's doppelganger and about her attack on the village.

After the explanation Sango was in shock while Shippo was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry we only have five more days until we get our Kagome back" Sango nodded but Shippo burst into tears. Sango comforted the poor little kitsune and sent him off to bed. "I feel so bad for you Inu-yasha" "Why Sango?" "Because you were the one out of the whole group who knew her the best. You fell in love with her and she fell in love with you. Faith is going to use that against you for as long as she can" Sango's eyes were now on the ground. Inu-yasha knew that what she had said was true.

"Sango you go to bed and rest up" Sango nodded and went into the hut.

Inu-yasha went to the god tree and jumped up into it. All he could think about was Kagome. But soon his thoughts were taken away and sleep toke over.


	21. If I Didn't Have You

Chapter 21

Faith entered Naraku's room and sat down. "How dare you go and do something that I didn't make into the plan" Naraku turned around to face Faith. "I would have expected better from you Faith" said Naraku with a frown on his face. "Naraku you have no control on me what so ever. So I went to Inu-yasha's village and destroyed it for my own amusement. It's not like you own me because you have my heart which you don't. Anyways I am leaving this dump. Kagome and I have some unfinished business with Glory. Hopefully when it is sorted out she will be dead so I bid you fare well Naraku. Oh and don't be too hard on Kagura it was my idea after all. Oh and Scar is coming with me bye" Faith and Scar disappeared and headed off to Inu-yasha's village hoping that that would be Glory's new target.

Inu-yasha woke up a little bit dazed from last night but still able to remember what had happened. He looked around and smelt the air just to see if Faith or maybe even Kagome would be around. But there was nothing in the air to indicate it. So he jumped out of the tree and walked to Kaeda's hut.

Kaeda's hut was one of the only huts that didn't catch on fire last night. He was glad about this because Kaeda's hut in particular was the one the whole gang went to, to rest up. He walked in the hut grabbed some ramen and went off again.

The others felt really bad for him so they let him be. "Miroku do you suppose there is a chance to get Kagome back sooner" asked Shippo Miroku shook his head and said "I have not heard anything like this happen to anybody Shippo so I can not tell you if there is a way or not because I don't even know" Shippo's head drooped. He didn't know what to do and neither did the rest of them. They all wanted Kagome back but they guessed they would have to wait.

"Sango would be a dear and help me with picking herbs?" Kaeda asked. Sango nodded her head. She wanted to get these five days over with so she could see Kagome again.

Shippo on the other hand smelled a scent that seemed so familiar he wasn't going to believe it. "Kagome" he whispered and jumped in the air. Miroku was confused as ever but followed the excited kitsune.

Inu-yasha also caught Kagome's scent and ran into the direction it came from. He followed it until he found Faith and another guy that looked similar to her. "Faith?" he asked in a tone of disappointment. "Hey there Inu-yasha I have come here to make a deal with you" Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed but he listened. "The deal is for the next five days Kagome will be able to come out but when Glory comes I will be out understand?" Inu-yasha nodded his head "But what is my part of the deal?" he asked "Your part is to let Scar/Alex come to the village anytime he wants just as long as he dosen't destroy the village alright?" "Fine" he said he would have done anything to get Kagome back.

Miroku and Shippo arrived and saw Faith turn into Kagome and Scar turn into another guy that they didn't know. When they blinked Kagome was the one in front of them.

Inu-yasha was not daring to believe it he walked up slowly to Kagome. "Kagome...?" "Inu-yasha?" she asked. They both ran and hugged each other.

Miroku on the other hand was hiding Shippo from the sight. "I want to watch" Shippo cried "This is not for the eyes of children" Miroku commented.

Kagome kissed Inu-yasha with such passion that Inu-yasha was over flowing. It had felt like forever since they kissed. So they enjoyed every moment of it.

"Excuse me" said a timid Alex from behind Kagome. Inu-yasha and Kagome split apart blushing madly. "Alex meet Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha meet my twin brother Alex" They shook hands and nodded.

Miroku cam out of the woods at that time with Shippo on his shoulder. "KAGOME" Shippo yelled and dashed over to her. He grabbed onto Kagome's shirt and cried "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Kagome looked down and patted the poor kitsune. She smiled weakly and looked at Alex who was confused as ever.

"Oh Alex" "Ya Kagome?" "I forgot to tell you Father's funeral is going to be on Monday" "Alright I will go back to the pack on Saturday and tell them the date they will all want to be there" Kagome nodded her agreement but now Miroku was confused. "Inu-yasha do you know what they are talking about?" "I do Miroku, I do" Inu-yasha said.

Kagome looked at Miroku and then at Shippo. "I think we should tell them what's going on" Kagome said. Inu-yasha nodded and lead them to Kaeda's hut.

Kagome looked over the village and memories of what Faith had done to the village came flooding back to her. Faith with flaming hands touching a hut and making the village burst into flames. Kagura came and used some of her wind to spread the flames. By that point Inu-yasha had come out looking at Faith with sorrow. He knew he couldn't kill her because he would kill Kagome. Then another memory came up. Faith toke a jacket that her brother had given her. Her clothing changed and then she faced Naraku. She said one thing "We're back" The Faith was singing with Kagura and at then end of the song. She told the villagers that she had in fact stolen a wand from them. Then she remembered her little encounter with Kouga. All these memories were back and she hated every single one of them.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome hadn't realized that she had stopped. She looked at Inu-yasha and drooped her head. 'I don't deserve Inu-yasha. Not after what Faith did to him' She thought. She looked at Inu-yasha turned around and started walking towards the well.

"Kagome wait!" Inu-yasha ran catching up to her. She turned around looking at Inu-yasha with tears falling freely from her eyes. "What's up?" he asked her his voice was full of concern.

"I...I remember what Faith did" she said through sobs. Inu-yasha pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't have any control over what Faith did" he said trying to comfort the poor Hanyou in front of him. Kagome's sobs became louder and harder. He pulled away from her so he could look into her dazzling emerald eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. No one won the battle but they didn't care. Just as long as they had each other they could get through anything. "Now lets get back to the rest. Sango will be glad to see you again" Kagome smiled and stole another kiss from him. As soon as she pulled away from the kiss she ran. Inu-yasha caught on and ran after her. They reached the village where the others where waiting. But before they reached it Inu-yasha tackled a giggling Kagome down and stole another kiss. Luckily no one was watching until Miroku decided to check on them. He got up and went outside and saw the scene. Miroku had a perverted grin plastered on his face while clearing his throat to catch their attention. Kagome looked at Miroku and asked "Inu-yasha can I borrow Tetssegia for a moment?" "Ya why?" But Kagome didn't answer him. She grabbed Inu-yasha's sword and used the handle of it to bump Miroku on the head knocking him unconscious. Kagome handed Tetssegia to Inu-yasha and said "Damned Hentai" And walked into the hut. That made Inu-yasha laugh even harder. He then walked into the hut leaving poor Miroku on the ground.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked as Kagome and Inu-yasha entered the hut. "Outside on the ground, unconscious" Kagome answered. Everybody laughed except for Shippo and Alex who had no idea why Miroku was on the ground. "Umm why is Miroku unconscious?" Alex asked quite confused. "Lets just say the guy is a pervert" Kagome said while taking some ramen for herself. Alex looked at her like she was joking "You have got to be kidding Kagome" "Nope" She answered looking at him. "Anyways so what's happening any new demons?" Kagome asked hoping the answer was no.

Inu-yasha and Sango exchanged looks and Inu-yasha answered her "Well...."

"Well what?" Kagome asked dreading the answer. "There is a snake demon hanging around the village and we don't know how to kill it" Sango said looking at her. Kagome shrugged and asked "Alex can you go back to the pack and get Sensegia for me?" "No you get it!" Alex said getting annoyed at her for asking favours for him to do. It got annoying after a while.

Kagome was shocked, then caught on. "Maybe If I didn't have you my life would be much simpler" Then music came and a song broke out.

**Alex "**_I'd be rocking with the dinos_

_Swinging with the rhinos _

_I'd dragonize this cave in a minute_

_Alex they would say because I would be the Dragon king_

_I would love this world with out you in it_

_If I didn't have you_

**Kagome "**_If you didn't have me!"_

**Alex "**_If I didn't have you**"**_

**Kagome "**_Well how about if I didn't have you huh_

**Both "**_Oh what I would be _

_If there was only me _

_Oh what'd I do If I didn't have you!"_

**Sango "**_Stop bickering and get your act together_

**Kagome "**_Act did somebody say act_

_I can act_

_If only I had separate parts_

_My Alex would be the art_

_I'd be the star of Camelot _

_You would be the half that the whole world forgot_

**Alex "**_If I didn't have you"_

**Kagome "**_I should be so lucky"_

**Alex "**_If I didn't have you_

**Kagome "**_Oh wait you'd be dead _

**Both** "_Oh what I would be _

_If there was only me _

_Oh what'd I do If I didn't have you_

_Oh what'd I do If I didn't have you_

_Oh what'd I do If I didn't have you!"_

**Kagome "**_Trapped uh Trapped_

**Alex "**_Stuck with you for five hundred years _

**Kagome "**_Oh dear its learn to count _

_If you got me a good lawyer I would have split four hundred years **ago**_

**Alex "**_Now listen here pal I didn't come here to be insulted_

**Kagome "**_Oh then where do you usually go? _

_I'd be a fire breathing lizard _

**Alex "**_I'd be one high flying wizard _

**Kagome** "_You'd be nothing without me _

_You'd be extinct you'd cease to be _

_I'm so tired of your nagging _

**Alex "**_I'm so tired of you bragging_

**Kagome "**_Without me you'd have no brain_

**Alex "**_I'd be rocking with the dinos_

_Swinging with the rhinos _

_I'd dragonize this cave in a minute_

_Alex they would say because I would be the Dragon king_

**Kagome "**_If only I had separate parts_

_My Alex would be the art_

_I'd be the star of Camelot_

**Both "**_I would love this world without you in it _

_If I didn't have you_

_If I didn't have you_

**Alex "**_No this way let me lead _

**Kagome** "_No this way twinkle toes_

**Both "**_Life would be so sweet_

_If these were both my feet_

_Oh what I'd do I didn't have you_

**Kagome** "_I got your wish _

**Both "**_Oh what I'd do If I didn't have you_

_Well oh If I didn't_

_Oh if I didn't _

_Have you_

**Alex "**_Thank you very much_

**Kagome "**_Thank you very much_

_Kagome has left the building _

**Alex "**_You've never said that before have you?_

Kagome then looked at Alex and punched the lights out of him. She got up and bowed for the both of them and picked up Alex. She walked over to the futon and layed him down.

Kagome looked over at the others who were shocked. "Umm the whole dance thing was just an act" she said looking at Alex. "Me and Alex use to do that dance for villages. We would get money for it and then spend it on food for the children of the pack. The children didn't eat what the adults gave us. They knew it so Alex and I started it" Inu-yasha was still stunned but relaxed a bit.

Miroku came in all of a sudden and ask "So did I miss anything?" Everybody laughed leaving a confused Miroku to his thoughts.


	22. Kikyo!

Chapter 22

Kagome and Inu-yasha went outside later that day to train. They had found a nice little clearing that they didn't even know was there but they shrugged it off. Inu-yasha had took out Tetssegia and started his training by seeing the wind scar between himself and Kagome. They did that a couple of times then started doing some fist fights.

"You're holding back" Kagome yelled at him. The statement was true. He was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Kagome. "You are also holding back" he smirked. Kagome smiled and yelled "Well maybe if you weren't holding back..." she let her sentence trail. Inu-yasha shook his head "You are going to pay for that one" he whispered but Kagome heard. She went to her fighting stance and prepared herself. But there was one thing she wasn't ready for.

He ran towards her smirking. He than tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "Stop......Inu-yasha......please" she said through fits of laughter. "Not until you say your sorry" he said and evil smirk on his face. Kagome through giggling smirked back. This caught Inu-yasha's attention. But before he could do anything, Kagome was on top of him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored every inch of it. Soon she had to pull back for breathe leaving the hanyou behind her in a daze. She smiled and started kissing down his jaw line and down to the collar of his neck. While doing this she was taking off Inu-yasha's red fire rat jacket and his undershirt. Inu-yasha realized this, flipped her so that he was on top of her. Inu-yasha then preceded taking off the rest of her clothing until only her panties where on. Kagome was ready for the pleasure she desired. He then started with her breasts leaving nothing of them untouched. But Kagome flipped him and said "I got the attention last time now this time its your turn" She smirked leaving Inu-yasha in desire. She gave him a passion filled kiss on the lips and the proceeded her way down to she reached her destination. She then started taking off his pants leaving nothing untouched. She came back up till she reached his manhood. Looking down on it she grabbed it and pumped. Inu-yasha bucked his hips up in pleasure. Kagome then licked the tip of his manhood thinking '_I'm going to tease him_ _for a little while'_ she smirked at him then pumped his manhood again. "Say you don't want me to stop" she said but was cut off short by a noise in the forest. Inu-yasha pushed her off and they both got their clothes on.

Kagome took her bow and arrows and got them ready for a battle. She wasn't afraid of what was coming but was rather annoyed. Who ever made them stop there pleasure was going to pay dearly. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who was not annoyed but angry. Kagome then took her hand and rubbed his ear. She whispered "We will finish another time" Inu-yasha could only nod for an answer. He wasn't too happy though when Kagome pulled her hand away. He looked at her and saw her smile weakly at him. He didn't quite get the message but soon got it when she turned into Faith. His head came drooped but he decided that it was only for five days so he just hoped they would end quickly.

"Wait I can't fight this battle. This battle is meant for you Kagome" Faith said then she turned into a very confused Kagome. But the scent caught her nose and she growled. She looked at Inu-yasha and said "She's right this is my fight and no one else's" She laughed weakly and turned into her human form.

Now Inu-yasha was confused more than ever but all questions were answered when a girl came out of the forest. _'Kikyo but how did she survive?!'_ Inu-yasha thought. Then he realized this is the first time I have thought about her since me and Kagome became mates. Now I understand why this is Kagome's fight and why Faith backed down. He also backed down and said "Good luck Kagome" Kikyo heard this and her anger flared. "So this bitch means more to you than me. Well that's going to have to change" "Kikyo you are a sore loser aren't you" Kikyo now was angrier then before and showed it by flaring her miko powers up.

Kagome laughed she then showed a little of her miko powers and they both floated into the air.

Inu-yasha wanted to help but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Kagome came up to Kikyo in the air and said "I had a mission but after this it will be succeeded. Do you want to know what that mission was?" Kikyo gave her the evil eye but said nothing. "That mission was to put you to rest and after I do that I will be complete. Seeing as you stole part of my soul" Kagome then reached out and touched Kikyo. She opened her mouth to scream but it was a silent one. The dead souls that Kikyo had flew out of her body and then Kikyo fell to the ground. One soul still remained in her and she was not willing to give that up. Kagome floated down to the ground and landed near Kikyo. Kagome then walked up to her and said "We were nothing alike but there was one thing that you and I had in common" "And what was that" Kikyo spat. Kagome shook her head "The desire to be with Inu-yasha" and with that said Kagome touched Kikyo. The rest of Kagome's soul came back to her and Kikyo turned into ashes that flew away in the wind.

Inu-yasha ran over to Kagome and picked her up. He smiled down at her, removing some of the hairs from her face. "I'm proud of you, my Kagome" Kagome smiled up at him and fell asleep from exhaustion. Inu-yasha smiled and thought 'What Kagome said is true they are not alike in personality. They may look alike but they do have one thing in common. That I will not understand but I'm glad that I have Kagome' His smile got a little bigger as he walked down to Kaeda's hut.

**_88888Later that day88888_**

Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs to bathe in. They took there clothes off and walked in. Kagome felt more relaxed then ever. She was glad the she felt complete again but even better she was glad that Kikyo was finally dead.

"So I heard that you met up with Kikyo" Sango said not sure of what to make out of it. "Ya but I still have one question" Kagome looked at her reflection in the water than up at Sango who looked curiously at her. "How did she survive? I mean Inu-yasha supposedly "Killed" her and we all saw him do it but then how did she survive?" Sango shrugged she didn't know but then again. "Kagome did you feel like you were complete when Kikyo died the first time?" "No" Kagome then realized. "Kikyo must have hung on to the part of my soul she stole from me" Sango nodded her head. Then they bathed in silence dwelling on weather or not they should worry on Kikyo returning.

They returned to the hut and sat down. Sango sat with Miroku and Kagome sat with Inu-yasha. "Kagome do you know how Kikyo survived my attack?" "Well me and Sango thought of a reason" Inu-yasha nodded and nuzzled her neck to continue. "Well when you killed her she hung on to the part of my soul she stole. That allowed her to keep living. She got her servants and they sent out for dead souls as soon as possible seeing as she could only hang onto my soul or a little while before it would return to me. But she got enough dead souls so she could live on" Inu-yasha sank the information in and then realized that he hadn't seen Kagome's soul return to her. Inu-yasha smacked his head in stupidity. "I should have realized that your soul did not return to you that day. I'm so stupid" Kagome kissed his forehead and said "No I'm the stupid one. I didn't feel complete and then I should have realized that Kikyo still had a part of my soul" Inu-yasha nodded in agreement. "Hey! Your not suppose to agree!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome got off his lap and sat beside him. She took out a whistle. "This is a dog whistle. I got it one time when I went back to my time" Inu-yasha looked at it and asked "Blow in it" he was eager to find out what would happen. Kagome smirked evilly and blew in it. No one could hear but Inu-yasha who was pleading her to stop. She reluctantly stopped and said "Hey I didn't want to know what it did" she smirked. Inu-yasha was in shock.

"Excuse me" said one of the villagers. They all looked at him as he said "We have a letter for a girl named Kagome" Kagome stood up and took the letter. The villager left as Kagome tore it open. She unfolded the letter, read it and dropped it in horror. Inu-yasha picked it up and read it out loud.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**I have recently discovered that our pack while we were both gone was destroyed and there are only 15 survivors from the attack. I did successfully retrieve your sword and will be giving it back to you ASAP. Please come by the pack when you are available. There is a note from Glory written to you and I thought you might want to read it when you come. One of the victims of the attack was your brother Alex we can do nothing at them moment and he is now in the surgery room. We hope that your brother will make it through. We need your help and guidance to keep the remaining people alright.**_

_**From,**_

_**Elder Manno**_

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome in horror then realized that there was more to the letter.

**_P.S. There is only you and I left of the Elders. I hope we can rest assure that you will be able to stay in our pack for good._**

Sango and Miroku were not willing to believe what Inu-yasha had just read to them. Luckily Shippo was with Kaeda picking herbs.

Inu-yasha crawled over to Kagome and pulled her in his lap. He let her cry this out. Especially because her twin brother was the only one left besides her that was real family. Kagome looked up at him. "I need to _(sniff)_ go back (_sniff)_ to my pack" Kagome then started crying again. "We will all come with you" Miroku stated. Kagome lifted her head and thanked them all for being so understanding. "Hey what are friends for" Sango said making Kagome smile. "And mates" Inu-yasha whispered into her ear. His hot breathe against her skin made her shiver. "We might as well stay (_sniff)_ here for the night _(sniff_)" Kagome said. They all nodded and laid down on the futons.

When everyone was asleep Kagome got up, put her shoes on and went out. She couldn't sleep tonight not with what had just happened. She let her feet guide her while her thoughts took over her mind.

She stopped walking and found herself in a clearing. The clearing had the old bone eaters well. She smiled at it _'If it weren't for that well I might not have met Inu-yasha'_ She walked up to it and sat down. She leaned her back up against the well and let her mind drift to thoughts. She then remembered what the letter said and cried herself to sleep.


	23. This is Only the Begining!

Chapter 23

Glory was not in a good mood at all. It looked like she had not succeeded in destroying everyone from Kagome's pack. She also wasn't in a good mood because she had also not killed Kagome's twin brother, Alex. "My god can't my men do anything right!?" she said under her breath. "Glory our beautiful, devoted, fashionable, smart, goddess we wish that we may have another chance in killing the stupid twin of Kagome"

Glory looked at them and smiled. She came up to the one that had spoke and put her fingers to his brain. "How about.......No" Glory dug her fingers into his brain making herself have a delicious snack.

Kagome woke up and it was pouring rain outside. She looked around and sneezed. "Uh oh....Not good" she whispered. She started to get up thinking 'Oh well at least it couldn't get any' her thought had stopped as thunder and lightning came down upon her. "I guess I was wrong" she stated quite annoyed. She started walking down and into the forest when she was stopped by a powerful aura near by.

She looked around and up into the sky praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked back in front of her to meet face to face with an ogre. She rolled her eyes 'Great just what I need' she thought. "Did you just say 'Great just what I need'?" Kagome froze at the sentence and nodded her head. "You're a mind reader. Let me guess your name is Goshinki and you are another detachment from Naraku ne?" "You are correct" Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Last time we say you Inu-yasha defeated you, your fangs were made into a sword which Sesshomaru now posses and you are dead. Please say Naraku is an ass whole for making and exact copy of that ogre" Kagome laughed and started walking away but Goshinki held her. "Yes but you see Naraku made me more powerful" Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled "I'd like to see you prove it to me" "Gladly Kagome" and he through Kagome into a tree.

Inu-yasha woke up when he heard the sounds of a tree fall down. He looked beside him to see Kagome but she wasn't there. Fearing the worst he got up, got dressed and ran into his forest.

The rain poured heavily down upon him. Making it harder to jump up in the air.

He soon reached his destination and looked at the scene. The monster had just fled when Inu-yasha go there and there was a pile of wood just laying there. He caught Kagome's scent and followed it to the pile of logs. Realizing she was underneath them all he grabbed them and threw them away. He kept at it until none remained and only an unconscious Kagome was there.

"SHIT" Inu-yasha yelled. 'don't die on me Kagome please' he thought franticly picking up Kagome and dashing her into Kaeda's hut.

**_An Hour Later_**

Kaeda came out of the hut looking at Inu-yasha. "Well?" he asked "She will live but her wounds are serious. She is bleeding internally and has many cuts and bruises. She also has a cold and a huge gash down her leg. A demon did this but we don't know who. You will have to ask her when she is awake. Ye may go see her" Kaeda felt sympathetic for the poor Inu hanyou.

Inu-yasha entered the hut and saw Kagome lying there on the futon. "Kagome?" He asked. Kagome opened her eyes a little looking up at him. She gave him a weak smile and whispered in a raspy voice "Hey Inu (cough) yasha" He smiled and asked "Who did this to you?" "An enemy we have defeated before (cough) he was that ogre that could read minds (cough) he is a lot stronger this time(cough)" Inu-yasha went rigid. He remembered Goshinki very well. He looked at Kagome and said "So have we but you had a cold and he took advantage of that" Kagome smiled and said more to herself then to Inu-yasha "That's what I get for sleeping outside most of the night" Inu-yasha looked at her in shock. Kagome coughed a bit and Inu-yasha pulled her into a tight hug.

Glory was watching this and she smiled. "So the mistress of the blue cats clan is sick, bruised and internally bleeding. This must be my lucky day. We will attack that village tonight. Get everybody ready Jake we are going into a battle" she smiled and looked back at the sight of Kagome and Inu-yasha.

_**Later that Day**_

Kagome let Faith come out. Faith was unharmed and Kagome knew that Glory would find this the perfect time to attack. Faith walked out of the tent and jumped into the air. She looked around and saw an army of a million hobbit like things coming towards the village. The Hobbit like creatures looked like Hobbits but with mumps and all sorts of diseases that looked gruesome. Faith looked at the leader and saw none other than Glory. 'Shit' Faith thought. 'What do you propose we do Kagome?' 'Warn the others to get ready for a battle' Kagome thought to Faith. Faith agreed and went back towards the village.

She got there to find Inu-yasha running towards her. Inu-yasha came up to her to find Faith instead of Kagome. "Inu-yasha get the others ready we are going into battle" was all Faith said before walking back into Kaeda's hut. Inu-yasha did as Faith said. Faith went and called all the remaining people from her pack the where capable of fighting. Her brother was one of them.

Once they got here they all lined up at the edge of the village waiting and waiting for Glory to come. Faith was ready and boy was Glory going to be surprised.

Glory made it to the edge of the forest and looked at the army Faith had assembled. Glory looked at Kagome but saw Faith instead and she went rigid. Faith smiled. "On the count of three we attack" she whispered.

"One..." there was a steady silence. "Two......" The silence was still there.

"Three"

**_A/N:_** Hey I'm not going to be able to udate this story for a couple of days dew to circomstances like birthdays and company. Please forgive me and I will update as soon as possible alright? Ok bye

Dancersdream


	24. The Village

_**A/N:** _I couldn't wait to post chapter 24 so here it is

Chapter 24

The fight had begun Faith ran into the mob with Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Scar and the rest of her pack. She jumped into the air and came down upon one of them. She did a turn kick as she heard a distinct Fox Fire from Kagome's little adopted kitsune. She turned around and dodged another sword attack from behind her. Then all of a sudden she was caught. She saw a Hobbit like creature come up as she was caught between two others. The one in front of her she banged with her head. Then she kicked the other two in the face and flipped over them so she was behind. She took their heads and banged them together knocking them unconscious. She stabbed them in the heart then jumped in the air to look for Glory. "FAITH BEHIND YOU!" Inu-yasha yelled as he saw Faith get stabbed in the back. She fell to the ground. She pretended to be dead until Glory came. That time came earlier than expected. Glory came up and saw Faith on the ground dead. She smirked at the form but soon that smirk disappeared when Faith stood up. "So did you miss me?" she asked smiling at Glory. She then punched Glory in the face and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying towards the tree. Faith smiled while killing a couple of those Hobbit thingies. (**A/N: **I can't think of a name for them so I'm just going to call them Hobbit thingies. If anyone has any suggestions on what to name them then tell me please)

Glory stood up. Now she was mad and she was going to kill Kagome/Faith. She turned around and saw a large boomerang fly at her. Glory caught it and Faith watched this. She ran as Glory through it back at Sango. She ran and stood in the way. She caught the boomerang and sent it flying with some miko energy back to Glory hoping it would have a mind of its own and hit her. It did it hit Glory and sent her flying into another tree. Faith caught the boomerang as it flew back to her. Sango watched the whole scene in amazement. Faith threw Sango back her weapon and said "Don't go after Glory she is mine to deal with" Sango nodded and continued her fight. She threw the weapon at the demon like things and ended up cutting some in half and others armless or legless.

Miroku since there were no poison insects around was using his wind tunnel catching the demons in it and killing them. Inu-yasha was using Tetssegia and Scar was using the little tricks he had up his sleeve. The rest of Kagome/Faith's pack, were using axes or some elements to their use.

Scar remembered at that time to give Faith her most trusted weapon, the Sensegia. "FAITH" he yelled as he threw the sword at her. She caught it with out looking back to him. She thanked him using her mind. He didn't need the thanks but he knew that she would either way.

Faith then turned to Glory who was standing up wiping the blood from her mouth. "I didn't know gods could bleed" she said "Oh well goes to show you what I know. Anyways do you like my sword? Then go ahead and take it" she said throwing her sword to the ground waiting for Glory to pick it up. Glory smiled and said "Why would you give your own sword to me?" "I'm giving you my sword because it would not be fair for you not to have a weapon in battle" "I agree Faith but there is something more to the sword than meets the eye. Yes your sword the Sensegia, you named it after all" Now everybody had stopped fighting and was listening to the conversation at hand. "You think I'm dumb or something?" "Glory to tell you the truth ya I do" "You don't know what your getting into" Glory smirked at her comment but Faith was laughing at her which put Glory in a bad position. "I think I do because last time it was I who killed you. Now my question is who brought you back? Because whoever did must have been a lame bad ass drunk dealer. That would be sad, a god like you being brought back by a drunk" Faith was laughing. Glory on the other hand was getting angrier. "Oh have a got the poor Glory mad?" she asked in a tone the suggested she was talking to a baby. "Oh well, I put a barrier around the village that you cannot even touch so don't even try while I'm gone" she smiled and the last thing she said to Glory before everybody from her side disappeared. "Gotta fly"

This left Glory to another temper tantrum. She looked at the sea of dead Hobbit thingies in front of her and cursed under her breath. "That bitch will pay" she said through gritted teeth.

Faith and the rest of them where in the pack's village. It was a nice quiet place being rebuilt after the attack that Faith was informed of. Scar had turned back into Alex but Faith had not turned back yet. She knew if she did she would pass out from all her injuries. She just decided to do that when they got to the castle.

Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara where looking around the village. They had never seen such a peaceful society before not even in the villages they had been too. Inu-yasha looked at some of the shops they had here and the people. Some of the men where rebuilding most of the damage.

Faith got to the castle and turned back into Kagome whose injury's had healed all except for a bruise on her side. She then turned too her servants and asked "Can you get two rooms ready and make them feel at home while I go and help the men with the repairs?" The servant smiled and nodded as she took the rest into the living room.

"Kagome?" asked a man the looked about in his thirties. He had deep blue hair and lovely maroon eyes that Kagome had adored since she could remember. "Elder Manno" she said and gave him a friendly warm hug. "So how are you doing since the attack?" Manno nodded and said "I'm doing fine all injuries healed and getting the construction work done" She smiled "Well I'm going to get changed and help the men with the repairs" Manno grabbed her arm and said "Are you sure I mean a mistress had never helped in the town before" "I'm sure Manno" she smiled and left him. 'I will never understand that girl' he thought. 'My old friend, Kagome has the most kindest of hearts and I can only say that it came from you dear Rick' he smiled and shook his head while going to introuduce himself to the others in the living room.

He entered the room closing the door behind him. He looked at the five in the room and saw that they were also good friends of Kagome seeing as Kagome's scent was all over them.

"Who are you?" Inu-yasha asked he had a urge to growl but didn't. "I am Elder Manno the one who sent Kagome the letter. She will not be joining us seeing as she has gone into the village to help with the repairs" Inu-yasha jumped out of the seat. "Her injuries are healed there is only one left but that won't stop Kagome" Manno said. Inu-yasha sighed in relief. "Now who might you five be? I only know that you are Kagome's dear friends and one is even more then that" he said pointing a hand at Inu-yasha who nodded. "I am Inu-yasha, Kagome's mate" "I'm Sango" "I'm Miroku" "I'm Shippo and this is Kirara" Manno nodded then turned to Shippo "If I'm correct Shippo you are Kagome's adopted son are you not?" "I am" Shippo piped up in joy. Manno laughed at this and said "No wonder"

"It sounds like you have known Kagome your whole life" Sango said. "I have. Her Father is my best friend. The only friend who would help me out during times and some such. I have to tell you her father was a great man for those who knew him well. Kagome's mom well she was a beauty. Kagome gets most of her looks from her but in Hanyou form she gets her Fathers eyes and ears and tail and other things" he laughed weakly. "When I heard he was dead though I didn't believe it until Alex came back and cried his eyes out" he looked down a tear escaping from his eye. "Oh well everyone passes on sooner or later" he shrugged.

"Anyways I have come to talk to you about Faith" "What about Faith?" Miroku asked daring to know. "Well Faith is famous around here and not in a good way. She well is a criminal here the only reason we don't lock her up is because of Kagome. We ask you to find a way to make Faith go away for good" he said his tone was full of concern. "We can't do that until Glory is killed" Inu-yasha said. He had made a deal with Faith about that and he wasn't going to break it. Manno nodded his agreement. "Right now we can do nothing but until Faith had destroyed Glory she will live" Manno got up and walked to the door. He stopped and looked at them he smiled as he said "I hope you like your stay here" They smiled back until Manno closed the doors on them.

"Faith is a criminal here?! No wonder she didn't seem enthusiastic at all" Sango said looking over at Miroku. "But why is Faith considered a criminal here?" Miroku asked looking at Inu-yasha who in turn said "Your guess is as good as mine" he sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "As long as Kagome lives we all will be able to rest at ease right Inu-yasha?" Sango asked attentively. All he could do was nod.

"Oh well I'm going to help Kagome and the villagers here out with the repairs. Are you guys going to help?" Inu-yasha asked. "You can bet on it" Sango said "Of course" Shippo piped in "We are all going to help" Miroku said standing up from the couch. They headed out of the castle but a maid stopped them and asked "Where are you going Mistress and Masters?" "One, don't call us that call us by our names. I'm Inu-yasha this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and that's Kirara" Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder and onto the maid's shoulder making herself comfortable. "And we are going to help with the repairs" he smiled and the maid bowed "Bless us to have such nice people to work for" then she bustled out of the room letting the rest of them go to the village. Kirara went with the happy maid to keep her company.

Kagome was on a roof of the house using a hammer to get the wood together. She stood up and slowly moved to the other side. She looked up and saw Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku heading her way. She waved as they came up below here.

"So is there anything we can do to help?" Inu-yasha asked "We are going to need your help" Kagome half smiled half laughed.

They were assigned places to work. Inu-yasha helped Kagome and asked her on what to do for some things. Sango and Miroku where working on and entirely different place. The place they were working was a candy shop for the kids there.

Shippo on the other hand, was playing games with the other kids there. He was smiling and running and jumping. Lets put it this way, he hadn't had so much fun before.

Kagome was smiling down at Shippo who looked like he was having so much fun.

"So this is the place Kagome spent some of her childhood in. It's a wonderful place" Inu-yasha commented. Kagome smiled at him and said "Not as wonderful as you are" She kissed him on the cheek watching him give her his rare genuine smile. Kagome looked at him in amazement. Even though they had been mated for about a month now it seemed still new to her.

She then heard a horn blow and sighed. "I have to go to a meeting with whats left of the Elders. Can you finish up here?" Inu-yasha nodded than said "Shouldn't I be there with you?" he asked Kagome sighed and said "Well first of all I'm not the only one to decide that so.... Here I'll talk to the Elders about ok?" Inu-yasha nodded as he watched Kagome jump down and walk towards the castle.

**_A/N: _**I know I know I said I couldn't update for a couple of days but I decided to update the same day I wrote chapter 23 I thought I was being evil leaving you at that cliffhanger. Anyways Any suggestion on what to name those things?


	25. A Ghostly Figure

**A/N:** Hey I'm sorry about the delay but I've been busy. Oh well like I promised heres Chapter 25. Does anybody know what I should name the Hobbit thingies? I'm stumped on that one. If you know what to name them please e-mail me and tell me!

Dancersdream, hehe :)

Chapter 25

Kagome entered the room. Only three Elders where sitting at the table. "I thought you said you we were the only Elders left Manno" Manno nodded and replied "Well I lied you see I didn't think these two would make it through the surgery" Kagome nodded and sat down.

"We are on the brink of war. It all started yesterday and will not end until either I or Glory is killed" Kagome looked down at her fidgeting hands. They were betraying her, she had to be brave for the people but at that moment she was not. "I can't help but say right now I'm unsure of myself. Glory has become stronger and more cunning them before. I may not even be able to defeat her and I know that if I die Inu-yasha will take good care of you and the rest of the pack. I can't even guarantee that even you or the pack will live I can't I just can't" tears were pooling in Kagome's eyes daring to fall. "I have tried to think best for this pack and every decision I make leads to more pain and suffering for all of us and I can't bear it. I know everybody thinks I'm a strong girl who can deal with everything. I even fooled myself but now I can't fool myself I know I'm afraid of dieing. Even though I've died three times, this time is different. I have Inu-yasha and I don't want to lose him" Kagome was on the brink of sobbing but she held it in. She let her tears fall onto the table and onto her hands, which where shaking uncontrollably.

The Elders looked at her in aw. She had never said these things before. The strong girl they knew was crumpling right in front of them.

"Kagome...." Manno spoke up but Kagome cut him off. "Everybody expects so much of me and I'm trying my best to be the best. I even do things out of the ordinary as Elder Manno should know" she laughed weakly. Elder Manno nodded and spoke up "Yes she went and helped the villagers out with the repairs. We need your leadership Kagome and I know that we are putting so much on you. Your Father went through the same thing. Kagome don't give up quite yet" Kagome shook her head "Last time I killed Glory, now I can probably throw a few kicks and punches. Then after she beats me up to a bloody pulp, I have to rely on Faith to try and Faith is not doing such a good job either. She can get out of a fight better than I can but she still bloody. I can't talk about this anymore, I'm sorry I can't be the person everybody expects me to be"

Kagome got up and walked right out the door. Tears where stilling falling from her eye when she left the room.

Elder Manno stood up and said "We better keep and eye on her. She is not stable or something is terribly wrong. Kagome is a strong girl and I know for a fact that Kagome is not one of those people who can brake down that easily" The others nodded and one of them asked "Should we tell Alex?" "No Jake, he has other problems. No one is to know about what Kagome has just said. Unless Kagome tells that person we are not to say a word" Jake nodded and watched Manno leave.

Jake sighed and looked at the man beside him. "Tim I suggest you go back to your quarters and get some rest" All Tim could do was nod as he stood up. Tim left the room followed closely by Jake.

Inu-yasha was in the living room looking confused. "Inu-yasha, I'm Elder Jake. What is troubling you?" Inu-yasha looked up at the black haired and hazel eyed man standing in front of him. "Kagome, she isn't acting herself" was all he said for Jake to understand. Jake sat beside him and said "No she isn't, she completely broke down during the meeting today. That's not like her. I've known her since he have started a meeting with the Elders and I know for a fact that she hasn't broke down for the reasons she has before.........Wait does she have any enemies that really hate her?" Inu-yasha looked at him. "Well there are three that I know but one is dead. The other two that could have done this is either Naraku or Glory" Then is eyes widened. "Naraku's behind this. This reeks of Naraku" Jake looked at him and said "I know how to defeat Naraku. Kagome already knows how. You and her must combine your swords to make one. Then strike him down" Inu-yasha nodded and said "Thank you" he got up and headed towards Kagome's quarters.

Inu-yasha got there and saw Kagome on the ground crying. He knocked and entered. Kagome looked up at him and formed a weak smile at him. The concerned look was on his face and it showed even more when she smiled at him. He brought her into an embrace holding her tightly. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked pulling her far enough away so he could look into her face. Kagome looked at him tears pooling in her eyes. He pulled her back into the embrace. "Shh it's alright it's just me. Please tell me Kagome" he whispered. He wished he could take away her pain.

"Inu I can't bear all the pressure they've put on me. Glory is so much stronger than me. I mean last time I was able to defeat her, now I have to rely to Faith defeat her. She has become more cunning and stronger. It's like she knows all my attack plans and moves that she will be able to defeat me. I don't want to die" Kagome burst into a sob and Inu-yasha held her in a tight embrace, trying to comfort the poor Hanyou.

"Kagome I think Naraku has something to do with all this fear" Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "Naraku has nothing to do with this. I have been concealing this since I killed Glory the first time. I knew somehow that she would come back and kill me. I knew that next time she came back she would probably succeed. I know she is after two things. My death and the key which is protected at home"

Inu-yasha looked at her confused. "What's this key?" he asked. "They key is the way she will be able to return to the hell hole she was grown up in. If she gets it before a certain time and uses it to open the portal then all the walls to the dimensions will open. The only way to stop it will either to protect the key until after the ritual time, kill Glory or kill the key" "What do you mean kill the key?" "The key is in human form. I know who the key is. Glory doesn't know that and I intend to keep it that way" Kagome stood up but Inu-yasha pulled her down and kissed her.

Their kisses became more and more demanding. Kagome pulled back for breath and pushed Inu-yasha onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and started ripping his shirt off. Inu-yasha was doing the same to her. Soon they were both naked in bed. Kagome's hands wandered up his chest and down. Inu-yasha was on top of her kissing up the valley between her breasts. He reached her face and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss was full of desire and heat. Inu-yasha lowered about to take her breast into her mouth when he heard singing. Kagome heard it as well even more confused. The voice was her voice but how was the question.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and saw her confusion. She looked into his golden orbs and saw that he had no idea what was going on.

So they both got up and got dressed. Kagome opened the door and Inu-yasha followed her out. Kagome walked to where the voice was coming from. She turned a corner and found a ghostly figure floating above a table. The song she heard was familiar but she had to hear it again to make sure. It started up again and Kagome listened with a smile on her face.

_Lord prepare me_

_To be a sanctuary _

_Pure and Holy_

_Try and True_

_With thanksgiving_

_I'll be a living _

_Sanctuary_

_Lord for you_

Kagome walked towards the ghostly figure, much to Inu-yasha's protests and sang along with it, making Inu-yasha goggle at her.

_Lord prepare me_

_To be a sanctuary _

_Pure and Holy_

_Try and True_

_With thanksgiving_

_I'll be a living _

_Sanctuary_

_Lord for you_

She smiled at the figure and saw the figure disappearing. She turned around looking at a shocked Inu-yasha. She came up to him and kissed him. "This happens once a year here. The reason I was confused earlier was because I forgot" He shook his head and smiled. "I just never heard you sing before Kagome. Can you sing another song for me?" Kagome nodded and sang.

_What if I told you?_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me? _

_Would you believe? _

_It's almost that feeling we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy _

_When I tell you that love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains _

_Something so tender _

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we shared _

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this _

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Like this_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Like this_

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha who just smiled down at her. "That was the nicest song I have ever heard" was all he said before catching Kagome in a kiss.


	26. Misunderstood

Chapter 26

Kagome woke up the next morning naked and Inu-yasha not there. She started to freak a little but stopped when Inu-yasha entered the room.

"Finally you're awake" he said sighing in relief. "I thought you would slip into a never waking sleep" he joked. Kagome sat up and hit him in the back of the head shaking her head. He chuckled a bit and threw Kagome some clothes. Kagome got dressed and sat beside Inu-yasha.

"What's up Inu?" she asked. He looked at her and said "Don't freak out on me when I tell you this alright?" Kagome just nodded. "Well some of the doctors here checked you and we got the results. Naraku has put some sort of spell on you and we have the antidote but it won't work unless you are willing to take it" he looked at a shocked Kagome. It looked like she would burst into tears. Inu-yasha took her hand and pulled her into his lap, cradling her and caressing her soft flesh. "I will take the antidote as long as the stupid spell will go away" she said through tears. He looked at her and smiled a little. He gave her a purple bottle. She looked into his eyes and drank it.

Her world became dizzy and she fainted. Inu-yasha smiled and turned into Naraku. "That was too easy" he said. Naraku looked at the unconscious Kagome on the bed. He laughed a high pitched cruel laugh. He turned back into Inu-yasha and picked up Kagome. He carried her into the hall and told Elder Manno she had died.

Elder Manno shook his head not believing what "Inu-yasha" told him. He picked up Kagome and they did a ceremony.

The real Inu-yasha was at Kaeda's village helping them out with a demon problem. "Kaeda are you sure there is a demon round here?" Kaeda nodded. Kaeda looked around trying to find the demon when Kagura came up. "That's it" Kaeda yelled.

"Kagura" Inu-yasha growled but Kagura stood there and laughed. "Inu-yasha did you think that, that was Kaeda?" Kagura asked a confused Hanyou. He looks over at where Kaeda was standing but in her place was Kanna. "What have you done with Kaeda?" he said through gritted teeth. "The question really is what we did to Kagome" Kagura laughed as Inu-yasha came to realization that it was all a trap. "Crap" he whispered and ran off towards Kagome's pack.

Inu-yasha made it to the pack and went up to Manno. "What happened to Kagome?" he asked. Elder Manno looked confused at him. "You know what happened" he spat. Inu-yasha looked at him then realized 'someone must have disguised themselves and made them look like me' "Elder Manno this is all just a misunderstanding. Naraku disguised himself as me" Elder Manno thought on it for a little while then looked up at him and said "No wonder it didn't seem like you" Then he looked down at his feet.

"What happened to Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. Manno looked at Inu-yasha and pointed at a grave stone. Inu-yasha looked at it and saw Kagome imprinted on it. He fell to his knees and shook his head. He wasn't willing to believe it. 'No, Kagome don't leave me' he thought desperately.

Kagome woke up and found herself in a coffin. "What is going on?" she asked herself. Then she remembered Inu-yasha had given her a potion but before she passed out she heard Naraku's voice. "Great, now I have to dig my way out of here" she said, hear the sarcasm. "Might as well start now" and she opened the coffin with difficulty and started digging her way out.

Her hand made it to the top and she pulled herself out. Once her head was out she gasped for air. She looked around and pulled the rest of herself out.

Once out Kagome crawled over to a tree and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Kagome was walking in a fancy mansion. She looked around and saw Glory. Glory looked like she was preparing for a battle for her life. "I know who the key is and I will destroy it" Glory said to her army of Hobbit thingies. Kagome looked around and saw millions, no, billions of them. She looked back at Glory. "Kagome is going down and I am making sure she will die. Not like Naraku" _

_Kagome turned around and saw Grandpa, he mom and Souta dead in her house. Tears welded up in her eyes. The tears were coming down uncontrollably. She came up to Souta and held him, crying her eyes out. _

_She turned around again and found a grave stone with Inu-yasha imprinted on it. She shook her head not believing what she saw. She fell to the ground and saw another grave stone beside Inu-yasha's. It was Alex's. Now Kagome was really sobbing. _

_She stood up and walked away, tears still fell from her eyes. She was afraid to go on. Without Inu-yasha her life meant nothing. _

Kagome woke up with a start and relaxed. She stood up and walked towards the village hoping against hope that Inu-yasha was alive and well.   
Inu-yasha was at a bar drinking whisky. Without Kagome his life meant nothing. He couldn't go on without her. His vision was blurry and he fell unconscious.

"And what can I do for you mistress" was what Inu-yasha heard about five minutes later. He looked up and saw a fuzzy figure of Kagome. "I'm looking for a guy by the name of Inu-yasha. Do you know where he is by any chance?" The bartender looked at a drunk Inu-yasha and said "Is that the bloke you where looking for?" he asked pointing at Inu-yasha. Kagome looked in the direction the bartender was pointing. Kagome saw a very drunk Inu-yasha but didn't care. "Inu!" she called to him and ran up to him. She hugged him and kissed him bring Inu-yasha back to his senses. "Inu-yasha" she whispered but Inu-yasha heard her. He smiled and hugged her back overwhelmed with joy. "Kagome, my Kagome has come back" He smiled at her pulling her far enough away so he could look into her gleaming emerald orbs. He kissed her, her mouth was open in surprise. Inu-yasha took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their kiss lasted about a minute before they needed air.

The bartender watched the whole thing and smiled. He sighed "Young love" Then he got back to his work.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha and said "I thought you where hurt or something" Kagome looked up into Inu-yasha's dazzling golden, honey orbs. Her eyes where full of concern for him. "Well I'm fine. Almost got myself drunk but you stopped me before hand" he smiled and chuckled to himself. "As long as you back I have a meaning in life" was all he said before picking Kagome up and heading towards the castle.


	27. A Couple of Problems to Sort Out

Chapter 27

Kagome and Inu-yasha made it back to the castle. Elder Manno was sitting at the front door deep in thought. "ELDER MANNO!" Kagome yelled. Manno looked up to see Inu-yasha carrying Kagome in bridal style towards him. He jumped up in glee as Inu-yasha put Kagome down. Manno jumped onto Kagome making her fall to the ground. Kagome laughed as Manno got off of her. "I don't know what your father would say if we lost you or Alex" Manno said quietly. Kagome smiled and said "I don't know either" she laughed weakly and turned to see Inu-yasha.

But the potion that Naraku put in her did its work and she fainted in Inu-yasha's arms. The only thing she heard before her world went black was Inu-yasha screaming her name.

Kagome woke up about five hours later. She saw Inu-yasha asleep beside her, Miroku was on a chair with Sango in his lap, both of them were asleep. Shippo was beside Inu-yasha, it looked like he had cried to sleep. She sat up slightly but winced when pain shot through her, near her ribs.

Inu-yasha heard someone sit up and so he opened his eyes slowly, making them adjust to the light that surrounded them. He looked up and saw Kagome was awake and wincing in pain. He stood up catching Kagome's attention. "I didn't mean to wake you" she half laughed. But Inu-yasha shrugged it off. He walked over to her other side and found a spot to lay. He snuggled close to Kagome and kissed her forehead. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. He smiled and fell asleep. Kagome kept stroking his hair. 'He must have been up for along time' her smile faded as she felt dizzy. 'Great!' She felt her stomach clench and she felt sick. She slowly got up and ran to the bathroom. She started throwing up. After a little while of doing so she collapsed in the bathroom clutching her stomach. She took a breather than went back to the bedroom.

She got back into the bed and fell back asleep.

Inu-yasha got back up and smelt something he never thought would happen. 'Kagome is pregnant!' he thought. He smiled and held her close so as not to wake her. He stroked her hair out of her face.

Shippo woke up and smelt Kagome's scent. It had changed. "Inu-yasha" "Yes Shippo" "Why has Kagome's scent changed?" Inu-yasha just smiled and said "I will tell you at the same time I will Kagome alright" Shippo nodded as Inu-yasha ruffled his hair.

Kagome woke up at find Shippo and Inu-yasha fawning over her. She smiled and half laughed.

"Kagome" Inu-yasha whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "Ya" he she breathed "Your pregnant" Kagome eyes widened and she jumped onto Inu-yasha. That's great news but Oh no" "What?!" "Glory" was all Kagome could say. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "What if you bring Faith out. Will she be pregnant?" "No but its that if Faith dies I die as well and you need me in that fight" Inu-yasha's eyes widened even more. "How about we get the final battle on as soon as possible alright?" Inu-yasha nodded.

Kagome just smiled and asked "What are we going to name our baby?" "I don't know" "How about Kaori our baby is a girl" "Kagome?" "Ya" "Can we name our baby Akio if he's a boy?" Kagome nodded and Inu-yasha hugged her and said "I love you my Kagome" "I love you too Inu" Kagome smiled snuggling closer to Inu-yasha.

**A/N: **I know this was a short chapter but I didn't know what to do with it oh well enjoy!

Dancersdream


	28. Glory's plan

Chapter 28

Glory was having a really bad day. First of all Kagome was suppose to be dead. Second of all Inu-yasha was guarding her with his life and third Glory wasn't getting anywhere. The key she needed was in human form which narrowed down the search a little bit but not by much. Her minions' weren't doing well either. Most of them died during the battle with Faith and now not even a thousand of them were left.

Glory paced the room trying to get answers from people. She didn't get many but did in fact get some. She knew that Faith had grown stronger since they met and that wasn't good. She needed to hatch a plan. One the she would be sure that wouldn't mess up.

She kept pacing the room trying so hard to think of a plan when a servant came up to her.

"Glory? We have some information that might be of some help" "Well then what are you doing just standing around there for tell me" "Right we have some good servants saying that the enemy is pregnant" Glory smiled and said "Good job" She laughed and evil cruel laugh that made the servants cringe in fear. "So is it a boy or a girl?" "Umm we don't know" "Who is pregnant?" "Our resources tell us that it's Kagome who is pregnant" "The father?" "Oh the father is Inu-yasha" "GREAT!" Glory yelled in frustration. "Inu-yasha is one of the strongest people. He is going to be guarding her twenty-four seven! There is no way we are going to get her now. You may go" The servants ran off and Glory did some more pacing. 'So Kagome got herself pregnant good. I can use it to my advantage but I can't not with dog breathe hanging around. Wait I can get Kouga into this. He still loves Kagome from what I hear and to hear her pregnant with Inu-yasha's child will surely make him mad. He will probably go and find Inu-yasha and try to kill him. Giving me enough time to kidnap Kagome. That's brilliant' Glory thought she had a smile on her face.

"Hobbit" "yes oh beautiful one" "I need you to go tell Kouga a few things like Kagome is pregnant with Inu-yasha's child. Prevoke him to go and try to kill Inu-yasha. At least another one of Kagome's allies will be dead by the time this is over" Hobbit nodded and left.

Glory stretched out on a couch and laughed. "Oh I'm so smart. I will be able to get Kagome and Inu-yasha will be bowing to my every needs" All you could hear was Glory's cackle through the castle.

Hobbit went through the mountains afraid out of his wits. He knew what Glory would do if he failed. He would be filleted in a barbeque probably or maybe even flogged. He shivered at the thought and kept going. Soon he reached Kouga's pack though with a very not welcome party.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards said poking him with a spear. "I...I...I'm hear to t-t-talk t-to K-K-Kouga a-about p-p-personal th-things" Hobbit said. He was shaking in fear all over. The guards let there guard down.

"KOUGA!" the guard yelled. "What is it?" "This little guy says he needs to talk to you" "What do you want?" Kouga said dismissing the guard. "I'm hear with information you might want about Kagome and Inu-yasha" Kouga froze at the sound of Kagome's name. "Go on" he said nodding his head. "It seems Inu-yasha got Kagome pregnant not of her own freewill but forcing her to become pregnant" Kouga was shaking in rage making Hobbit happy. As long as he did his job he would be safe. "I suggest Kouga that you go after them. They are located in the Blue Cats Clan village" Kouga nodded his agreement and took a spear and ran off.

Hobbit smiled and said quietly but the guard heard him. "Faze one of the plan is complete" This didn't please the guard. So the guard took his spear and picked the guy up. "What do you mean faze one of the plan is complete?" he sneered at a cowering Hobbit. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Hobbit said looking up at a fierce wolf demon. "If you want to know what I told your leader you may follow him and find out yourself" And with that said Hobbit did a little magic trick and he vanished.

The guard looked around then back at the direction Kouga went off in. 'I better go after him. This doesn't sound good at all' was all the guard thought before speeding after Kouga.

Kouga ran and ran until he found the village. He walked around the village till he found Sango and Miroku. "Hey do you know where Kagome is?" Miroku looked at Kouga then at the spear in his hand. He turned around and said "I don't know" and he kept talking to Sango as though they hadn't seen Kouga there. Kouga got more infuriated but walked away.

Once Kouga wasn't looking Sango and Miroku turned into one the Hobbit like creatures. Their names where Cob and Dob. They smiled wickedly but they soon turned back into Sango and Miroku. They laughed and kept going on with the plan at hand. Soon Kagome would be kidnapped and Inu-yasha will be doing everything Glory pleases. They laughed at the thought and left so as not to be suspected.

But too late Manno was already at the case. He knew something wasn't right and now he knew. Glory had a plan and he knew it had something to do with Kagome and Inu-yasha. Probably just Kagome but he had to keep a good watch on the both of them.

Manno left the market place and headed towards the castle. He was stopped by Kouga. "Do you know where Kagome is?" was what he asked but Manno answered like Miroku and Sango did "I don't know" and he turned around heading for the castle.

Kouga got even more frustrated but decided to follow this creep. And he did so until Manno noticed him and stopped in his tracks. "Why are you following me Kouga" Kouga seemed slightly surprised but didn't show it. "I'm hoping you will lead me to Kagome" Manno raised a brow and then stated simply "I'm going to see the master our leader if you want to see Master Alex I would oblige you to follow me" Kouga backed off and ran to a tree. He jumped in it and thought 'Maybe if I stay up here I will see Kagome and Inu-yasha pass by then I will teach Inu-yasha a lesson or two about messing around with my woman' Kouga smiled at the thought and fell asleep in the tree.


	29. Backfired

**A/N:** The song is from the cd Evanescence Fallen the song is My Imortal. Enjoy chapter 29. Wow 29, this story is longer than I expected :)

Dancersdream

Chapter 29

Kagome and Inu-yasha were walking through the market and looking at objects. Kagome was having a fun time dragging Inu-yasha around everywhere. Inu-yasha on the other hand didn't like being dragged around but didn't mind it that much because of Kagome. Kagome took Inu-yasha into a couple of places for baby stuff but couldn't find very much so they decided to do the baby shopping in Kagome's era.

They were walking pass the tree where Kouga was sleeping in. Kouga woke up when Kagome's scent wafted to his nose. "INU-YASHA!" Kouga yelled. Inu-yasha turned around rolling his eyes. Kagome looked at Kouga in confusion then to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha looked back at Kagome and smiled weakly. Kouga jumped down from the tree and looked at Inu-yasha in anger. "You filthy mutt. You are a bastered making Kagome f pregnant out of her own free will. She's hating it" Kagome raised a brow as laughter was taking over. Inu-yasha also raised a brow and looked at Kagome. He saw laughter trying to take over her and he shook his head. "Yes she is pregnant but she wanted to be pregnant with my child" Kouga sneered at him and yelled "LIAR" Kagome walked in front of Inu-yasha and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and whispered "Let me handle this. I think that Glory has something to do with it" Inu-yasha only nodded. "Kouga what Inu-yasha says is true and Glory has done something to you for you to believe it please Kouga" Kouga wasn't having any of it. "Kagome is my woman and if dog breathe is not going to hand her over I will fight to the death and kill him" Kagome's eyes widened and Kagome whispered. "I don't want you to fight please Inu-yasha I don't want to see you get hurt" Inu-yasha got into fighting stance. "I want you to go back to the castle" "No Inu-yasha I'm staying here" "Kagome is anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" He pulled her into an embrace making Kouga snarl. Kagome hugged him back and said "My place is with you and if you were hurt badly you need me to heal you. What would happen if you lost control again?" Inu-yasha sighed and said "Fine but stay out of harms way alright?" Kagome nodded and ran out of the way.

Inu-yasha pulled out Tetssegia as Kouga went into fighting stance. Kagome looked at the battle scene and was scared of Inu-yasha's safety. She looked around and found the tree. She ran to it and jumped in it.

'If Glory has planned this then it has something to do with me. I know it' Kagome thought and she looked around. She found one of Glory's Hobbit like creatures nearing to her. She jumped down and grabbed the one bringing it captive. "I want answers now" Kagome said tying up the Hobbit like creature. "First what's you name?" "H...Hob-bit" The thing squeaked. "Hobbit alright. Your going to tell me Glory's plan NOW!" Kagome yelled. "Alright, alright. Glory's plan was to kidnap you. She would get Kouga and Inu-yasha to fight to the death, hoping that Inu-yasha would be the one to die. If not she would make him do all her bidding from now until you die. There I said it so you can come with me" Hobbit hoped to Kagome and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome laughed and threw him like a very ugly rag doll into the tree. "Hobbit I'm going to stop the fight and your going to tell the two boys over there about Glory's plan. Then they can do whatever they want with you" Hobbit gulped as Kagome tied him to the tree so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Inu-yasha, Kouga STOP!" Kagome yelled but her yell went unnoticed. Kagome got angry and yelled even louder "INU-YASHA, KOUGA STOP!" They stopped almost instantly. "Alright" "Kagome what are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome looked at him then at Kouga. "I think someone has some explaining to do for you two. I caught one of Glory's minion's and he would love to tell you a couple of things" Kagome smiled and lead them to a now scared Hobbit. "His name is Hobbit. It looks like he is one of the special little thingies" "Hey he was the one that came to my cave telling me the information" Kouga said. Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes. Inu-yasha was getting even more infuriated.

As Hobbit told the two boys about the plan Kagome walked up to the castle and started to sing a song she hadn't sung in so long.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because you presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"Kagome your never alone" said a voice from behind her. She jumped slightly but relaxed when she recognized the voice. "Inu-yasha" she breathed. "Don't scare me like that" "Sorry" he whispered. "Anyways the song I sang just now is just a song. I'm never alone with you around" Inu-yasha smiled as Kagome came up and hugged him. Inu-yasha hugged her back almost instantly. Kagome smiled and looked up at the so handsome, familiar face that she knew all too well.

"So did the thing tell you the things he told me" "I don't know. He told us about the plan of trying to kidnap you" "Alright" Kagome sighed heavily. "Can't Glory leave us alone for once?" Inu-yasha sighed and shrugged. "Guess not" was all he could say. Kagome hugged him and held him tightly to her. Inu-yasha returned the embrace. His eyes were full of concern for her.

Kouga on the other hand was still interrogating Hobbit. "Does this Glory know that Kagome is pregnant?" "Yes" sighed Hobbit. He knew he was going to have an yearly retirement to his grave. There was no doubt about it. "That's not good is it" "No Kouga it's not" Hobbit's head was looking at the ground while Kouga looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.

Kouga than untied Hobbit and carried him towards Inu-yasha and Kagome. "I'm sorry about the attack earlier today" Kagome nodded but Inu-yasha did the normal 'Feh' as and answer which made Kouga growl. Kagome made death eyes at the both of them which shut both of them up. "Kouga do you have anymore information?" Kagome asked "I do it seems this Glory person knows your pregnant" Kagome's eyes widened in fear as did Inu-yasha's. He looked over at a snarling Kagome then at Kouga. "Are you speaking the truth?" "Ask this guy" he said throwing Hobbit to the ground. Kagome knelt down and growled at him. Hobbit started shaking head to foot in fear. "Is what Kouga said true Hobbit?" she asked. Her tone had malice hidden in making Hobbit shudder under her gaze. Hobbit did a quick nod hoping that Kagome didn't catch it but she did. Kagome snarled and said "You two can beat the crap out of him. Do what ever you like, I want to watch" Kagome stood up and walked towards the tree. Inu-yasha looked at her and thought 'this is so unlike Kagome. Oh well it might be just the pregnancy' Inu-yasha and Kouga then looked at Hobbit. Kouga stepped away and said quickly "I have to go back to my pack" Kouga was interrupted by one of his own. "Kouga" "I know about the trick" the guard stood there and said "oh" "But it was good of you to come and warn me" Kouga rolled his eyes as he said that but still thanked him. The guard and Kouga where soon off but before they watched as Inu-yasha killed Hobbit so as not to report anything to Glory.

What they didn't know was Cob and Dob where watching the snickered as they took their two captives. Miroku and Sango where trying to yell at Kagome and Inu-yasha from Cob and Dobs' grasp but to no avail. Sango and Miroku where soon whisked away to face Glory. Miroku was holding onto Sango for comfort, it was doing some good but not a whole lot.

Kagome looked around, she had thought she heard something but shrugged it off. She looked around and saw Inu-yasha standing over a very dead Hobbit and Kouga and his guard where gone. She shrugged and made her way towards Inu-yasha. He smiled looking down at her as his chest swelled in pride. Kagome giggled as she felt his chest swell. Inu-yasha shook his head thinking 'At least I will only have to deal with moods swings for a couple of months' He sighed and looked down at a very curious Kagome. He almost laughed but instead chuckled to himself.

They both made their way up to the castle where Elder Manno was waiting for them. Kagome shook her head and looked at Inu-yasha.

Then a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach came to her. It wasn't morning sickness but it felt like dread. She dreaded something bad had happened. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking. Neither did Inu-yasha until he didn't see her beside him. He looked behind him and saw her there. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Kagome...?" he said letting his sentence trail. Kagome looked up and said "I have a feeling something bad has just happened without my knowledge" Kagome looked up at him and he could see the emotions in the green depths of her eyes. They where full of dread, concern and last but not least fear. Inu-yasha sighed and walked up to her and asked "Are you sure your not have just another sickness attack?" Kagome shook her head and looked up into his golden orbs that she could just get lost in. But now wasn't the time to get all mushy she had to find out what was going on.

Inu-yasha picked her up to her surprised and speeded off towards the village. He set her down as soon as she reached the village and then she realized what her dread was. "Inu-yasha" she breathed out almost on the brink of tears. Inu-yasha looked at her and embraced her. "Sango and Miroku are gone. Glory had taken them instead of me" Inu-yasha's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her out of the embrace far enough to look at her tear stained face. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kagome could only nod and Inu-yasha picked her up and ran towards the castle. 'Maybe Manno can give us some answers' he thought racing towards the castle.


	30. Manno the spy

Chapter 30

Inu-yasha reached the castle with Kagome still in his arms. He looked down at the beauty in his arms before entering the castle. Inu-yasha looked around a couple of places wondering where Manno was. When suddenly he appeared out of no where scaring the life out of Inu-yasha and Kagome. "Manno" Kagome breathed relieved it was only him. "Don't do that" Inu-yasha exasperated leaving Manno confused. "Sorry did I scare you?" he asked looking from Kagome to Inu-yasha. They both felt the need to smack Manno across the face for his stupidity but they had much bigger things at hand.

"Manno, Sango and Miroku I thin were kidnapped in my place" Kagome said. Her eyes where down. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have told them about the whole ordeal. That way at least they wouldn't have been hurt or kidnapped. "And it was all my fault. I should have known if Glory wanted something and she didn't get it then she would get another person. I know Glory better than anyone here and this is what happens" tears where coming from Kagome's saddened emerald orbs. "I am so stupid. I have defeated Glory once why in the seven hells can't I kill her fucking again?" Inu-yasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He knew this was all part of the pregnancy. With the mood swings and all. "Kagome it's not your fault" Inu-yasha said trying to comfort her. Kagome pulled away from him, far enough so she could look into his eyes. "It is my fault" Kagome told him through gritted teeth. Her voice had turned harsh and now felt like Inu-yasha was getting hit by Sesshomaru's Katana. "Inu-yasha don't you see that everything is my fault" Inu-yasha stared at her than at Manno. Manno was just staring at them not blinking. "No! Everything is not your fault" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy or something. Inu-yasha looked around trying to find the source at why Kagome was acting like she was. Then it clicked. Manno was working for fucking Glory. 'Shit' was what he thought.

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome behind him and pulled Tetssegia out of its sheath. "What have you done to my Kagome?" he snarled. Manno started to laugh. "So you have figured it out. I've been working for Glory for ten years now. I helped her kill Kagome's father, most of the villagers and almost you and Kagome. Yes I recall when you were going to kill yourself when you thought Kagome was dead. That look on you face, it was priceless" Inu-yasha growled and Kagome gasped hear all of what Manno was saying. "Manno...?" Kagome gaped at him she didn't know what to say. The she mentally slapped herself. 'Manno has been working for Glory. It was so obvious but why did I see it?' Kagome looked at Manno, her eyes narrowed and she growled at him.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and said in barely a whisper "Kagome" he knelt down beside her and continued "I don't want you to fight in this. I can't lose you" his eyes where pleaded for her to leave, his hand was on her stomach. She sighed and nodded but Manno interrupted. "I don't think so. She won't be leaving until either I die or she dies" Inu-yasha growled and looked at Kagome then he asked her "Do you want to change into Faith?" Kagome nodded and he nodded.

Kagome had golden swirls around her. Her eyes shut as leather material cover some of her body. Her cat ears turned black, as did her claws, tail and lips. Her eyes turned a maroon colour and she had maroon highlights in her hair. The golden swirls stopped and revealed Faith.

Manno backed away shaking his head. He was frightened at the sight of Faith and Inu-yasha.

Faith tilted her head reading his expression and she smirked "Aren't you glad to see me Manno?" Manno snarled at her and took a fighting position." Guess not" Faith said and took a fighting stance.

Inu-yasha looked at Faith and said "Don't get yourself killed. Kagome is carrying my pup and I don't want it dead. Especially Kagome" Faith looked up at him and nodded "Don't worry" was all she said. Faith didn't even look at Inu-yasha as she unsheathed her sword.

Inu-yasha sighed and thought 'I have to trust her'

Manno watched in horror as Inu-yasha pulled out Tetssegia. He looked at Faith and Inu-yasha backing away into a corner where he was trapped.

Inu-yasha looked at the wind scar in front of him. Faith looked at a line down the center that would unleash fire onto Manno. They attacked Manno at the same time only leaving ashes in front of them.

"Oh and Inu-yasha" "Ya" "It's not and it it's them" Faith said looking at him. Inu-yasha was confused "What do you mean?" he asked. Faith sighed and looked said "Kagome is carrying three of you pups" and before Inu-yasha could ask how she knew she turned back into Kagome.

Kagome looked around and then back at the pile of ashes. Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled Inu-yasha into a hug. Inu-yasha smirked but held her close to him.

"Kagome" Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha waiting for the question or statement. "Ya?" "I found out how many pups we are going to have" His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "How many?" she finally asked "Three" Kagome eyes were filled with joy as she jumped onto Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha laughed as did Kagome. He twirled her around and then pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Their tongues danced in joy tasting every part of each others mouths.

Kagome broke away to look at the happiest Inu-yasha in the world. Her smiled grew bigger, if it was possible.

"I love you" Kagome said. Inu-yasha chuckled softly, picking her up and heading towards the bedroom. "I love you too"

Inu-yasha then realized that Sango and Miroku where missing but he didn't want to ruin this moment so he nuzzled her neck and said quietly "We will search for Sango and Miroku in the morning" Kagome could only nod as she fell asleep in Inu-yasha's arms.


	31. Captured

Chapter 31-_can u believe it? faints on the spot_

Miroku could only hear groaning in the distance as he started to come too. The groaning turned into whimpering like someone was in pain. Yet Miroku couldn't identify who the whimpering was coming from.

Opening his eyes he looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the pitch dark cell he was in. The cell wasn't comforting at all; instead it had this gloom and doom feeling that Miroku couldn't shake off. It was starting to creep him out a little. He had shackles on his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the damp, dirty cell wall that surrounded him.

His eyes had adjusted and he was looking at a feminine form lying on the ground, trembling and weeping in terror and pain. He looked more closely at the woman lying in front of him, trying to find out who she was. And to his horror it was Sango. His eyes widened at the sight that was in front of him.

Sango's arm was covered in blood and her exterminator outfit was barley clinging on to her slim figure. The outfit was torn around her breasts, legs, arms and womanhood. It looked like she had been raped.

Miroku tried to move toward her but didn't succeed. The shackles kept him back, not willing him to help the one he loves most. He tried again hoping that the chains keeping him back from Sango would break. His luck was running out and he had no way of getting to her. He wanted to comfort her in times of need; he wanted to protect her from any harm that would come to her but this time he had failed. His head dropped and he looked down at the cell floor. His head hung there in defeat, waiting and waiting for some sign of luck to appear, giving him the chance to help Sango.

"Miroku" a whispered voice called out to him. The voice seemed scared, relived and sad. He looked up to the person who had just spoken to him. Sango was in front of him her eyes where full of fear and confusion. He smiled a little and rasped out to her "You're alright" Sango looked at him, the fear in her eyes was ebbing away in its place was confusion and another emotion Miroku could not recognize.

"Miroku, I was so scared" Sango sobbed out trying to reach for him but persistence was futile. Miroku also tried to reach but couldn't. He wanted to comfort her and be there for her instead of being chained to the wall.

After a long while of trying he yelled and cursed the world for what had fallen upon him.

Sango just sobbed on the spot looking at Miroku hoping that maybe he would find away out of this awful place.

Miroku then looked at Sango with a mix of love and hope. The look made Sango flutter and skip a heart beat. The reaction felt giddy but Sango paid no mind. Instead she was looking at Miroku with that same emotion that Miroku had figured out, love.

Once again he tried to reach her but this time it wasn't just to comfort her, no. It was to love her like no other woman. Soon with all of the strength he could muster he broke the shackles. He then crawled towards Sango and kissed her full and hard on the lips. Sango was surprised but melted into it like liquid being poured into a glass. Miroku was the glass and Sango was the water.

The kiss felt like both Sango and Miroku were in heaven. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed each others body. Sango was feeling his muscled chest while Miroku just let his hands roam.

Sango knew all too well that his hands had a mind of their own but what surprised her most was when Miroku groped her and she didn't even care. She actually was turned on by it. Miroku was surprised but shoved that to the back of his mind. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

Soon enough he didn't know when his clothes came off nor did he know when Sango's did.

Their bodies where sweaty and Miroku didn't care. He started kissing down her jaw line and as soon as he reached her breasts he came up. Sango was whimpering, missing the heat he was giving off and the feel of his body on top of hers.

Sango's breasts to Miroku where perfect. They were well rounded and her nipple was dark, making her look exotic. Miroku the dived down and took her breast into his mouth, cherishing the flavour and pleasure that coursed through him. Sango moaned and arched her back, giving Miroku more of her breast. Miroku took his left hand and massaged the other breast making sure the other didn't feel unwanted. His right hand was at her inner thighs, tracing circles along her leg.

Sango was overwhelmed by the pleasure Miroku was giving her. The three pleasuring movements, felt like heaven to her. It felt too good to be true and to her relief it was.

She hung onto Miroku. Her right hand in his hair the other tracing circles on his back. Her body moved with Miroku's. Her hands where seeming to start having a mind of their own and so was her body.

Miroku soon finished with both of her breasts and started kissing down and down till he reached her woman hood. He looked at Sango and then once again dived down and licked woman, tasting all the fresh juices that had come from the pleasure she had received. Sango gasped and tried to thrust her hips up but found that it was impossible while Miroku was holding them down. So instead she arched her back as the pleasure started to flow like waves threw her body. Miroku came up and looked at a very sweaty and beautiful Sango laying down in front of him. Sango looked at him and saw him lick his lips from the juices he had just tasted. Sango smiled as he came down upon her and kissed her hard. Their tongues tried to concur each others mouths but Miroku won the battle. He pulled out of the kiss and whispered in her ear; sending shivers down her spine from his hot breath came in contact with her skin. "I need you" Sango looked at him and said in barely a whisper "Then what are you waiting for? A special invitation?" Miroku smiled but his smile faded as he whispered back "This may hurt you" Sango rolled her eyes "Miroku I don't care as long as I'm yours" Miroku nodded and placed his manhood at her entrance. He looked once more at Sango, who nodded at him, signalling him to continue. Miroku thrusted deep into her, breaking her barrier. Sango cried out in pain as her barrier broke. Tears where flooding her eyes and fell down her face. Miroku kissed the tears away and calmed her down. "It's alright" he whispered. Sango nodded and Miroku didn't move from inside of her. He waited until Sango started moving her hips against Miroku causing a shock to go through him. Miroku then started thrusting with in her causing Sango to both moan in pain and pleasure but soon the pain subsided and all the was left was the pleasure that was coursing through her.

Sango soon reached her climax and Miroku followed shortly after. They both screamed out each others name and Miroku slumped to one side letting his seed pour into Sango. He then grabbed Sango and pulled her closer to him and whispered three magical words to Sango's ear. "I Love you"


	32. Search

Chapter 32

Kagome woke up with the sun blazing in her emerald orbs. She groaned and turned around looking at the hanyou beside her. His eyes where closed and it looked like he was still asleep. But as usual and urge for throwing up came over her and she ran into the bathroom as fast as she could.

Inu-yasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome missing but soon the unmistakable sound of Kagome retching in the bathroom reached his ears. He sighed and went to the bathroom.

He got there and saw Kagome over the toilet retching harshly. Inu-yasha was worried especially because he had noticed that Kagome wasn't eating a lot lately.

"Kagome...." He whispered. He walked over beside her and moved her hair out of the way as another urge came over Kagome. His hand went up and down rubbing her back. He was trying to comfort her as much as possible. Especially now that they knew that she was having more than one pup.

He smiled at the thought but then shook his head. He needed to concentrate on rescuing Sango and Miroku from Glory.

Kagome then came up and leaned up against Inu-yasha. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Inu-yasha's arms came to rest around Kagome waist, pulling her closer to him.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like eternity. But as usual they couldn't stay like that.

Inu-yasha than watched as Kagome got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Inu-yasha then got up and followed Kagome to the kitchen, where Kagome started to cook Ramen.

'Kagome is strong and now after about three weeks of being pregnant, she is starting to show' Inu-yasha smiled at his thought.

Inu-yasha then got up and followed Kagome to the kitchen.

He then realized that Kagome would be due sooner than expected. "Kagome?" he asked as he reached the kitchen doorway. Kagome turned around and looked into the face of her mate. She smiled and answered "yes?" "You do know that Hanyou babies are due earlier than human?" Kagome shook her head and replied "How many more months?" Inu-yasha then looked at her and said "You have about five more weeks until all three of our pups are due" Kagome stared at him in shock. "Inu that means I can't go and help the search for Sango and Miroku!" Inu-yasha shook his head and said "You may help but only for two weeks" Kagome smiled and hugged Inu-yasha. "Thanks" she whispered but Inu-yasha pulled her away from him and he knelt down to her height. "Kagome just be careful alright?" Kagome nodded and Inu-yasha pulled her into an embrace.

Miroku woke up and saw Sango beside him. He smiled and kept her close to him. It was nice to have Sango around him but then he realized that he and Sango needed to get out of the stupid dungeon.

He got his tattered robes on and covered Sango with another robe he had always kept with him.

He got her dressed in time for Glory to step in. She had a black silk dress on the reached just below her knee. She smiled at the two and said "I thought I smell someone mate in here" her smirk turned into a laugh. A high pitch cruel laugh, that none wanted to be near.

Miroku stood up and said "I will never let anybody hurt Sango"

Kagome looked around on top of Kirara. It was Inu-yasha who didn't want her to walk around so she took Kirara instead. She rode on her, the wind whistling through her hair. She loved it but she loved it more when she was riding on Inu-yasha. She didn't mind Kirara but it still wasn't the same.

She searched and searched but nothing came up. Not even a trace of those Gremlins that Glory called servants. She sighed and kept searching.

Soon it was after dusk and there was still no trace of them until.

Kagome spotted something shinny down below. "Kirara down there" Kagome said pointing in the direction to where Kirara was going. The Fire cat demon responded by diving down. As soon as Kirara hit the ground, Kagome jumped off and hurried. She picked up the object and hope came to her. It was the shoulder piece to Sango's demon slayer out fit. "INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled excited. Inu-yasha thought she was in danger and hurried to where her scent was. He came to the clearing and saw Kagome standing with her back to him. She turned around and showed him the shoulder piece. Inu-yasha smiled. "I think we might be getting close" Inu-yasha said looking at his lover with pride. He had never seen her so happy since she found out that she was going to have three of his pups.

"I hope so" she sighed looking in the distance "I hope so"

Inu-yasha took her into an embrace and said "Kagome I couldn't have been prouder of you than I am now. You have stood up to Glory, Naraku and Faith. Surprisingly me as well, when I'm a jerk" Kagome just looked up at him "We will find Sango and Miroku. As long as I live I won't stop the search until I find them" Kagome hugged him tightly.

Inu-yasha could only smile but as usual he had to let her go. "Come on, we have to keep searching" Kagome nodded and jumped back on Kirara. She watched Inu-yasha dart away, as she flew up into the air.

At that moment Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inu-yasha had been so good to her even when he was being a jerk. Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought.

Inu-yasha on the other hand seemed more determined than ever. Especially since Kagome found Sango's shoulder piece.

He darted through the trees, and then rose high into the sir. The wind whistled though his hair, making his silver locks fly behind him.

He looked around and then he made a signal too Kagome. Kagome nodded and told Kirara to fly downwards. Kirara did so and gently landed.

Inu-yasha turned up only seconds later.

"We will continue our search in the morning" He said rather grimly. "Inu it's ok to keep go" "Kagome please. You need your rest" Inu-yasha said, his eyes where full of concern for the one person he loved the most. Kagome sighed and nodded.

Inu-yasha caught the sigh and then took Kagome into his arms. Kagome was quite surprised but soon melted into the embrace, welcoming the warmth that Inu-yasha gave off.

Inu-yasha let go of Kagome and sat down. He pulled her into his lap and kept her there. They stayed there for a while until a gun shot sounded in the distance....

**A/N: **Uh oh that dosen't sound good lol

Dancersdream!


	33. Calcutaltions incorrect

Chapter 33

Kagome froze on the spot. 'A gun!? How.....why.....Glory' was all Kagome could think at the time. Then another thought popped into her head 'Inu-yasha doesn't know what a gun is!' "Inu you can't go and investigate what that sound was" Kagome said hurriedly. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome with mild confusion in his eyes. "Fine you can stay but let me deal with the weapon" Kagome said taking to guns from her pocket. She set the bullets in the right position on both of them then slowly and carefully, she snuck around to see who was shooting. And to no surprise Kagome saw Glory in target practise but the funny thing was. That she couldn't hit the target after fifty shots, from what Kagome saw.

Stifling a snigger, Kagome snuck behind Glory, took a deep breath and lunged out. Glory wheeled around and saw Kagome with two guns in her hands. Kagome smirked at Glory. "Drop the gun Glory" Kagome said. Glory complied and dropped the gun and put her hands up. Kagome smiled and replied "I just want you to know before you die. It was nice to have a battle around but you have become just an annoying pest" And Kagome shot Glory ten times in her chest.

Kagome then dropped the guns and left. But before she could make it out of the clearing. Glory had taken one of her guns and shot Kagome in the back. "How does it feel to get hit by your own weapon?" where Glory's last words before dieing on the spot.

Inu-yasha had stayed behind until the smell of Kagome's blood hit his nose. Jumping to his feet he ran and saw the gruesome sight. Glory lay there motionless and dead. Kagome was there with a hole in her back blood seeping through her clothes.

Inu-yasha then fell to his knees and with his clawed hands carefully took the bullet out. Then he checked to see if the bullet his anything vital. Luckily it hadn't. He turned Kagome and smiled weakly down upon her. Kagome smiled up as he said "You lucky devil" Kagome then fainted in his arms.

Inu-yasha worried took off with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

After about five minutes later Kagome was in her village, on a nursing bed with Inu-yasha beside her, holding her hand.

**4 weeks and three days later**

From what the doctors/nurses had told him. They didn't know if she would survive. Inu-yasha had tears welled up in his eyes refusing to believe that she might die. "You can't die Kagome" he whispered to her as he stroked her hair away from her face. "You can't leave me like this Kagome. I need you more than anything" Unable to control it a single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Kagome's.

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, much to Inu-yasha's joy. "Inu-yasha" she breathed out looking at her hanyou lover. "Oh Kagome" was all he could say as he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome returned the embrace with a look of confusion on her face.

"What happened?" Kagome asked looking at Inu-yasha in confusion. "Kagome..?" he asked dreading the answer "What was the last thing you remember?" Kagome looked at him and said "Well the last thing I remember was when my father told you about me" Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "So you don't remember anything past that?" Kagome shook her head and Inu-yasha groaned.

Kagome looked at him and said "Why are you groaning?" Inu-yasha looked up and replied "I have a lot to tell you" and Inu-yasha went into a whole explanation about how her father had died and Manno being a spy for Glory. He also told her about the little meetings they had with Kouga, her being pregnant with three pups and the situation at hand. Kagome was in shock she couldn't have thought that all of that would happen. "And when are the pups due?" Kagome asked nervously looking at her now bulging stomach. "Well you have been out of it for about 4 weeks and three days so you should be due in about four more days if my calculations are correct" Kagome was in shock even more.

But the thing about Inu-yasha's calculations they were wrong big time.

Kagome started have contractions. They were painful as hell and Kagome wanted it over and done with. "Inu" she breathed holding her stomach in pain. Inu-yasha was bewildered. "Is it the pups?" he asked urgently. Kagome could only nod. Inu-yasha dashed out and got a nurse.

The nurse hurriedly came and removed the blanket. She positioned herself and said "Mistress I need you to push the pups out ready on the count of three" Kagome nodded, pain was written all over her face. Inu-yasha held Kagome's hand in comfort and whispered "its ok Kagome its ok" over and over again "One....... Two and............three" Kagome started pushing so she could get it over and done with but she had to stop for air. Now one of the pups was somewhat out. "And push" the nurse said and Kagome did so. This time the pup was out enough so you could here the cries.

Kagome now had tears falling from her eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

**Hours later **

"One last push" the nurse cried and Kagome pushed. The last pup was out and Kagome could relax. She had a firm tight grip on Inu-yasha's hand and her claws where digging into his hand. She release his hand as Inu-yasha hugged her and said "I love you my Kagome" he had tears of joy streaming down his face.

Kagome smiled as the nurse turned on the radio and gave Kagome two of her pups. The nurse had given the third to Inu-yasha.

The one pup in her right arm had a silver fuzz with blue streaks in his hair and silver cat ears with blue spots. The one on the left had blue fuzz and silver streaks in her hair and blue with silver spotted dog ears. Kagome smiled and Inu-yasha took one out of her hand as he put the other baby boy in her hand. This pup had black hair with silver and blue dog ears. He had his eyes opened and the showed emerald with a tint of amber in them. Kagome smiled and as soon as she looked into the pups face. Her memories flowed back to her.

The flashback was amazing. It showed her all the happy and sad times but there seemed to be a lot of happy times and Kagome liked that. She turned to Inu-yasha as best as she could and said "I remember" Inu-yasha smiled and kissed Kagome on her forehead and replied "Your one strong hanyou"

Kagome then remembered something. "What are their names going to be?" Inu-yasha thought and said "How about we name that one Ryu" he said pointing to the blue haired pup "and that one Keiji?" he said pointing to the silver haired pup. Kagome smiled and answered "Those are perfect names" Inu-yasha smiled and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "May I name the girl" Kagome asked Inu-yasha smiled "Of course you can" She looked at the black haired baby in her left arm and smiled "What about Aiko?" Inu-yasha smiled "That's a beautiful name" Kagome sighed all her nerves where gone and she had the most wonderful husband and children ever.

Then something clicked in her mind. "What happened to Sango and Miroku?!" "We're right here" answered a man's voice from the door way. Kagome looked at the door way to see Miroku leaning on the frame of the door and Sango with her head on his shoulder. Kagome smiled and wanted to jump up and hug the both of them. But she was too tired and weak to even try so she just smiled at them. Then a song she hadn't heard in a while and that suited the scene so well came on the radio. Kagome sang along making the song into a lullaby for the pups as Inu-yasha carried them to their crib.

_When I just hear_

_The news today_

_It seems my life_

_Is gonna change_

_I close my eyes_

_Begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Well I don't know_

_If I'm ready _

_To be the man _

_I have to be_

_I'll take her hand_

_I'll take her by my side_

_I'll long_

_We've created life_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Now that everything has changed_

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_I'll show you everything _

_Oh ya_

_With Arms Wide Open _

_Wide Open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands _

_That if he can take his life _

_And hold it by the hand_

_That he can drink the world_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Now that everything has changed_

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_I'll show you everything _

_Oh ya_

_With Arms Wide Open _

_Wide Open_

The song ended in heart beats at the end. The heart beats faded and the group was silent.

"Kagome....?" Inu-yasha piped up "Ya" Kagome answered tiredly "Have I ever said that you have the sweetest voice ever" Kagome shook her head weakly "Well you do" Kagome smiled and Inu-yasha lay down next to her. He took her in his arms and they both fell asleep. It seemed that they didn't notice Sango and Miroku watching over them both of them smiling at the couple.

Quietly so as not to wake Kagome and Inu-yasha they walked towards the babies crib, where all three of them where asleep. Both Sango and Miroku sighed and Miroku took his arms and wrapped them around Sango's stomach. She looked down at her lovers arms as he whispered into her ear "Maybe someday we will have children" Sango nodded and looked to see Miroku's violet orbs staring right back at her. They were both in a trap. They couldn't release the gaze the held them together but soon they had.

Taking on last look at the sleeping couple Sango and Miroku smiled. Then they went to the room Kagome had made for them.

Both of them got dressed and went to bed and there they took each other into their gaze. Before the got tired and fell asleep Miroku had once again whispered out "I love you" and the day ended.

Leaving both couples tired and weak. Especially Kagome, Inu-yasha, Keiji, Ryu and Aiko.

**A/N:** Well there you have it Chapter 33

Inu-yasha: Hey how come I'm not in it that much!!!

DD: Ya right your in almost the whole fuckin chapter. Or havn't you read it yet.

Inu-yasha: Well.......

DD: Thought so -.-;;;; Now please will you let me sleep so i can get fresh idea for the next chapter!

Inu-yasha:Ok where r u goin with this?

DD: None of you damn buisness

Kagome: Can you both please shut up

DD:...............

Inu-yasha: srry


	34. Robin?

**A/N: I'm sooo srry that I havn't updated in sooo long. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!! anyways enjoy this chapter cause i dunno when the next time I will be able to update it srry. **

Chapter 34

Kagome was awakened by the cries of her pups. Sighing she got up though it was very difficult. She then walked over to the crib where her three pups lay. Smiling Kagome picked Ryu up, took her bra off and took Ryu to her breast where greedily Ryu helped himself to her milk.

"Why are they crying?" asked a weary voice from the bed. "They're hungry" Kagome answered turning to where her mate lay. Inu-yasha stared at the beauty in front of him as he stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked towards the crib and picked up both Keiji and Aiko. He cradled them as they waited for the food carried in their mother's breasts.

Soon Ryu was had all he could and Kagome picked Aiko up. She gave Inu-yasha Ryu as she started to feed Aiko.

Inu-yasha had noticed that Aiko looked much like Kagome in her human form. Aiko had raven black hair and brown sparkling eyes that had tints of both emerald and amber. She also had silver and blue dog ears.

Kagome smiled and soon enough all three pups had there fill and burped.

Inu-yasha put Keiji and Ryu into bed as Kagome put Aiko to bed.

Then like a light clicking in Kagome's head Kagome remembered something. "Inu-yasha?" "Ya" he answered in a dreamy state. "Umm you might want to be careful with them" Inu-yasha looked questionably at Kagome. Kagome sighed and said "Well I don't know but I think all three of them have miko powers and you remember what Kaeda said" Oh Inu-yasha knew all to well what the old hag had said about his Kagome.

Flashback

"Ye might be careful with ye powers child" Kaeda replied looking at Kagome with concern. "Why Kaeda?" Kagome asked but Inu-yasha had interrupted. "What are you two talking about?" his arrogant behaviour was starting to rise. "W-Well I-Inu" Kagome stuttered not wanting Inu-yasha in the conversation that she was having with Kaeda. "What is it wench!" Inu-yasha growled and Kagome gave up. She looked over at Kaeda pleading her to tell all. Kaeda nodded and looked at Inu-yasha. "Well Inu-yasha I was just saying to Kagome to be careful with her miko powers is all" "Why old hag?" Inu-yasha growled once again. "Well her power his increased more than my sister could ever hope and if Kagome loses control she can probably destroy the country along with herself" That last sentence left both Kagome and Inu-yasha in a dead silence. 

Inu-yasha nodded "I will be. What makes you think I would want to hurt them or you!?" Kagome smiled and walked over to where Inu-yasha and her pups where. She then hugged Inu-yasha from behind and watched her little trio sleep.

Inu-yasha took his hand and held her there. He didn't want to let her go.

Kagome sleepily yawned and Inu-yasha carried her back to bed where the both slept in peace.

Early that morning Kagome woke up to find Inu-yasha not there. Frantically Kagome got dressed, made sure that Shippo could watch them and left to look for Inu-yasha. She sniffed around and found a trail of his scent and Miroku's scent not that far away. Hurrying she ran towards them and stopped as she saw a battle raging on.

Anger seeped through her both from Inu-yasha fighting and at who he was fighting.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled and Inu-yasha turned around. "ROBIN! STOP FIGHTING!"

Inu-yasha looked from Kagome to the dark skinned guy he had just been fighting. "You know him?" Kagome nodded and said "Inu-yasha meet Robin, Robin meet my mate Inu-yasha" they both shook hands then Inu-yasha asked "How do you two know each other?" Kagome laughed nervously and whispered "Well I met him while fighting a dragon last year........." Inu-yasha's eyes bulged as he looked from Robin to Kagome. "Yes and she would have died if I wasn't there. Now my question is where were you?" Inu-yasha froze not knowing what to say. "He didn't know about me being a half-demon then so I snuck out and he was like 20 km away from where I was" Robin nodded his head and looked at Inu-yasha.

"I am a half youkia as well though you cannot see it or smell it. You smell me as a full demon when others only smell me as a half" Inu-yasha looked confusedly at Kagome who nodded her understanding. "I unlike you though have no mate and will gladly carry on like this. Though you seem happy so I give you blessings" Inu-yasha looked at Robin and said "Your type of Youkia doesn't mate so I won't give you threats or reasons to mate but why?" Robin looked at Inu-yasha and replied "We don't mate because it's not in your heritage. We are religious in many ways but why did a youkia mate a miko half-demon like her?" Inu-yasha started to look angry "I mated her cause I love her" Inu-yasha said through clenched teeth.

Kagome now knew that this was a time that would be good to say something. "Umm would you like to stay for lunch?" Robin looked at her and smiled "I would most certainly like to" Then Kagome nodded as she came to the village.

Soon enough the little Kitsune Kagome and Inu-yasha had come to take in as a son came running up to them. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome smiled then frowned. "Shippo where are the triplets?" "Oh their with Sango, she told me that she would watch over them while I went to look out for you" Kagome sighed in relief and ran as fast as she could to Sango's hut.

As soon as Kagome got their she saw all four of them asleep. Ryu was in Sango's left arm and Keiji was in Sango's right arm. Aiko was on Kirara's back. Kagome smiled at the scene and carefully walked up to where Aiko was sleeping. Slowly yet carefully she slid Aiko into her arms cradled her. Kagome's smile became bigger when she saw Aiko yawn and look up at her with her brown sparkling orbs.

Inu-yasha, Robin and Shippo came into the hut and saw the scene. Robin and Shippo left while Inu-yasha walked up to Kagome. His arms went around her waist as he held her close. He looked down into the bundle in her arms. He smiled and nuzzled Kagome's neck. "Isn't she amazing?" Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha "Yup and she gets it from you" with that Kagome tilted her neck up and kissed Inu-yasha on the cheek. "No My Kagome she gets it from you" Kagome sighed in defeat and looked back into the bundle in her arms.

"Can you get Keiji and Ryu so Sango can rest in peace and so I can feed them?" Inu-yasha nodded and walked quietly over to Sango and slipped both babies into his arms. They both walked out and with one last glance Kagome whispered "Thanks"


End file.
